What Was Lost
by ADdude
Summary: Several Nations start to vanish starting with Austria. America calls in his old friend the Doctor to help search. Hungary is curious about The Doctor and Austria's past. Both of them have a secret they're keeping. And who is behind the missing nations? Why and where have they been taken? What fate awaits the world?
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

**What Was Lost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Hetalia but if I did there would be more dinosaurs.**

**Summary: Several Nations start to vanish starting with Austria. America calls in his old friend the Doctor to help search. Hungary is curious about The Doctor and Austria's past. Both of them have a secret they're keeping. And who is behind the missing nations and why where they taken? What fate awaits the world?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Runaway

Austria stretched out in his bed. He a nightmare about a shot being fired, blood being spilled and a war that left a scar on the world. He woke up sweating and shaking from the memories. The room was dark and deep within his house in Vienna. He had a long day of politics and diplomats and by the time he had reached his home he just collapsed onto his bed.

As he got up he scoffed, "Great war."

He wasn't going to rest that night and he got up to make himself some tea. As he walked through the darkened hallway he stopped and looked at a very old painting of him with a mustache added by a young nation. He paused and rotated it 45 degrees to the left and the wall pushed open. He stepped in and turned on the light to reveal a secret room. He quickly closed the wall behind him and the panting return to it's proper position. He didn't think himself very secretive but he felt he needed to keep this room a secret, one he didn't share with anyone but one person. After the second World War when the house was rebuilt he carefully added this room. He made sure no one would notice the space there wasn't even a window to the room and he maintained it himself. It had just a few souvenirs and relics he had collected over the years. In the middle of the room stood a small table with two chairs and a chess board sitting on the table. It had been years since he last moved a piece on the board but inspiration struck him and he moved the knight to block the bishop from getting his queen. He had long since memorized where all the pieces sat. He didn't know when the next piece would move but he'd hope it would happen soon. He turned off the light and was about to open the wall when he heard something. He turned around to look at the source the sound but before he could something struck him and the world went dark.

The next day Hungary came to visit him but didn't find him. She waited for him but he never showed up. She thought he might have left and gotten lost but when she called his cell phone she found it by his bed. She started to worry and called others to help look for him. At first everyone just thought he had gotten himself lost and he would show up again but after a week he still hadn't shown up. There wasn't any trace or any evidence of anything just that he was gone.

The other nations started to grow worry, Austria bosses were certainly upset. Hungary had gotten Italy and Germany to help search for Austria but still no luck and time started to pass. No one had any idea of what was happening. Still as he was gone for a month they grew complaisant and forgot and hoped that nothing else would happen.

They were very wrong.

A month exactly after he had vanished other nations vanished and all of them at the same time from all around the world. Besides Austria those who had vanished included South Italy, Twain, Hong Kong, Liechtenstein, Canada, Belarus, Denmark, Norway and Turkey.

A team that included Germany, America, England, Russia, China and France had been set up to try and find Austria but now their meeting room was filled with the other nation trying to get information about their friends and family.

"Quiet!" Germany bellowed. "I have said it a dozen times and it is not changing at the moment. We have no information at the time. I will personally make sure to let each and everyone of you know when we find out something. Right now please go back to your homes and allow us to get to work."

Most of the nations relented and left the office but Hungary, Switzerland and Italy remained. Even though Switzerland's expression remained neutral a sense of urgency and frustration worry wafted from him. Hungary just glared at them with anger in her eyes. Italy just looked like he was about to cry.

"I told you!" Hungary yelled at them. "When Austria disappeared I told you we should all look for him and now whatever took him has taken the others!"

Even though she looked at them with anger her but her clenched fist were shaking revealed how worried she was and there was tears in her eyes showing she was upset.

"Austria! Big Brother Romano!" Italy started to run around the room. "Liechtenstein! They're all gone! We have to find them! We could be next!"

"Is there any progress what so ever." Switzerland questioned the others. "What are you doing to find Liechtenstein?"

"I swear to you that we are doing everything we can to find them." Germany told them. "We are looking into everything from rival nations, alternate cat ear universe doppelgangers and and whatever else could be behind this."

China started to explain the situation, "All the nations except Austria seemed to have vanished at the same time all over the world."

"Yes," Russia continued. "A moment when none of them were with anyone. Whoever did this is well connected and well organized with a far reach."

"We still haven't found out how they were taken." France told them. "We checked their homes and were we last saw them there is no signs of struggle or break in."

"Yes, that is very strange." Russia commented. "My sister is a fighter she would not go down easy."

"We've tried everything we could think of to find them." England told them. "I've used my magic to try and locate them but I've not found any sign of them."

Italy yelped, "Does that mean there dead?!"

"No! If they were I'd be able to find their remains or even sense that they transcended to the either side. I simply find nothing."

That worried them to no ends.

"Enough of you mambo jumbo." America interrupted. "I had my friend Tony use his awesome alien tech to find them and he found...well, nothing either. Which confused me."

"And why did you feel the need to share that?" Switzerland asked irritated.

"Well, I'm just trying to let you guys know we're are trying everything."

"Well it's not enough." Switzerland said finally sounding angry. "There has to be something you have not tried."

"Well," England started sound unsure about his words. "I could send out a search out for a Code Blue."

"Code Blue." Italy questioned. "It sounds pretty."

"It's a military protocol set up by UNIT. Whenever there is some sort of disaster or crisis protocols are set out to find one specific man. I'm not even sure what so special about him but some of my former bosses have spoken very highly of him. I'm not even sure if it's the same man or its a tittle that is carried since they've been talking about him for centuries."

"Who is he?" Hungary asked.

"I'm not sure. A mad man. A miracle man. A scholar. A physician. Queen Victoria knighted him and had him banished in the same day. I'm not sure what he did to Queen Elizabeth the first but she wanted his head. Apparently has tea with my current Queen often. Had some trouble with Henry the Eight about a marriage. Churchill spoke very highly of him especially during the Blitz. There is even a story he was great friends with King Arthur. Then there was that woman, my former boss, Harriet Jones she only spoke of him once but said he was the most amazing man she had ever known."

"Who is this man?" Germany asked, "What is he called?"

"They simply called him the Doctor." England said with a hint of reverence.

The air grew still as they let this information set in.

"Oh, you mean the Doctor." America blurted it.

"What?! England startled asked. "You know of him?"

"Yeah, you don't? Considering how often he's at your place during Christmas I thought you knew him. Dude, he's practically one of my founding fathers. He helped write the Declaration of Independence, he pushed tea off at the Boston Tea Party and even was present for the Battle at York Town. He even helped out with this thing in the 1960's I don't remember what it was though. I'll just call him up." America already took out his cell phone.

"You have him on speed dial?!" England shouted.

"I'm on the phone." America he scolded England. "Oh hey Doc. I need your help. Some of the other nations have started to vanish. Were all a bit worried. Not me though, the hero is never scared. Nope, no sign of a struggle or anything. Even Tony couldn't find anything. Something is up and we need you here like now." America nodded his head. "Sure, I'll stay on the line so you can trace it."

America took a step back and held his cell phone upwards.

"What are you doing?" France decided to question him but stopped when a breeze started to whirl around the room.

"What is happening?" Russia tugged his scarf around his neck.

"All the windows are closed where is the wind coming from." China questioned.

The room was filled with with an odd sound. Hungary had to keep her skirt down to stop it from lifting up.

Vworp, vworp, vworp.

Suddenly a large blue phone materialized before them. It only took a moment before the doors swung open. None of them were sure what to expect but they didn't expect what they saw. A young man with flopish hair walked out. He was tall, pale and gangly and he had a wide smile on his long face. He had a dark tweed coat, a gray vest and a bow tie.

"Doctor!" American yelled as he ran to him and gave him a great big hug.

"Hello Alfred." The Doctor mustered up as he patted America on the back.

The other nations were all a bit confused for many reason. The Doctor had called America by his human name. Usually that name was just used for day to day things, sometimes by their bosses and by other nations that they might be close to. Otherwise they were known by their nations name.

"Look at you." America said. "Rocking the bow tie and the vest look."

The Doctor fixed his bow tie. "Well, it's about time someone understood how cool bow ties are." Spinning on his heels he asked, "So what exactly is going on?"

While the others were still stunned at a blue box just showing up America explained everything to him, "So these nations have all gone missing. The people nations like me not the land. It's not like chunks of the Earth just vanished."

The Doctor was looking over the file with all the information. He was looking at one of the pictures of the nations and whispered, "Roderich."

That caught Hungary's attention. He jumped up from the chair he had been sitting on and turned to the American. "Roderich is gone? Austria? Whatever ever you call him. He's gone?" He held out the picture.

"Uh, yeah." America said confused. "You know him?"

"I do. He used to travel with me. For a few years"

"No way." America said stunned. "That can't be. That would mean he'd have to leave."

The other didn't understand but America did. The Doctor had offered to take him traveling but America turned him down. Simply because it was a taboo for nations to abandon their job as the representative it literally meant giving up on their very nature. It was fine to leave their country for work or even vacation but they couldn't just leave.

"Austria is too much about to rules to do that."

"What are you talking about?!" England finally had it.

"I'm an alien from a planet called Gallifrey." The Doctor had explained. "That box is my ships and it allows me to travel anywhere in time and space and Austria once traveled with me."

0000

The young nation was just more than a child and things were not going his way. His best friend Switzerland had stopped being his friend. Hungary had continued to beat him up so much that it didn't even seem like a fair fight. Teutonic Knight seemed eager to bother him. And because of Bohemia and Hungary he was getting new bosses. His bosses had new ideas and were planning on changing things. He was supposed to act differently give up and act all fancy and take up instruments. He didn't like the idea of giving up his life in the outdoors.

He had on his cloak and a bag full of supplies and he intended to run away like any child would. He was tired of it all and wanted to renounce his nationhood. He wasn't sure where he was going he just knew he had to get away. He was traveling through one of the forests of the country trying to get as far away as he could while they were switching his bosses. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was a little afraid there were stories that trolls had been spotted in that very forest.

That's when he heard a voice call out, "Styre! Stop this! I stopped your plans and your ship and soldiers are gone. You won't last much longer. Let me help you and I can take you back to Sontar."

"Never. I would return a failure. I would rather die knowing that I managed to kill the infamous Doctor."

Austria had made his way towards the voices he found a man with long hair on the ground as a bald troll creature stood over him with a gun. Austria reacted quickly and pulled out his sword without thinking. He struck at the back of the attacker and usually the attack would do nothing to the tough Sontaran but it so happened that the sword hit his probic vent. The Sontaran collapsed to the ground already weakened by his escape of his exploding ship and well he wasn't getting up. Austria was just stunned he actually won a fight.

"Are you alright?" He turned to the man on the ground who was hurt.

That was the Doctor in his eight incarnation. Dressed in a long dark coat and along with his cravat gave him and Edwardian era look. He explained to the nation that the Sontaran had crashed on the planet had tried to set out on a plan to conquer the world but he had stopped him.

Austria didn't understand everything he was telling him but felt comfortable enough to tell him he was a nation and his own troubles. He even told him his human name.

"You've decided to run away from everything?"

"You're not going to try to convince me to go back, are you?"

"Oh no, I'm in no position I'm suppose to be the president of my world but I ran away myself. But maybe I can help you."

"What do you mean?" Austria wary of this strange man asked.

"You can travel with me. I'm not traveling with anyone and I could use a new companion and who better than someone trying to run away too."

Austria didn't have much in the ways of plans of where to go or even where to go. This mans proposal did intrigue him.

"Here it is! My Tardis!" the Doctor announced as they reached a large blue box standing in the middle of the field. At this point he started to doubt the man's words. "Take a look inside." He pushed the door open.

With the doors open Austria took a look inside his jaw dropped as he stared in wonder. The Doctor couldn't help but smile.

0000

"No, I don't believe it." Hungary told him. "I know Austria better than most and I can't just see him giving up his duties."

"Well, he did." The Doctor told her. "Just for a little bit. I brought him home and he went back to work ready to face the world."

"Can we step back for a moment." England said. "The man thinks he's an alien time traveler. He's a loon! We can't trust a word he says."

"Oh, I don't have time for this I'll just show you." The Doctor stormed off into Tardis.

"I haven't gone in there for a while." America followed before sticking his head out, "Everyone get in here." He smiled like a boy on Christmas.

The others traded looks in confusion even just how two men could fit inside the box and they entered the box the question were replaced by new ones.

When the last one was inside the Doctor closed the door. The Tardis console was painted in blue light, above the center column stood panels with Gallifrey writing none of them had ever seen.

"Oh, it's bigger on the inside." Italy finally said smiling.

"H-how?" Germany stutter.

"Save your questions to the end of the trip and please hold onto something." The Doctor pulled a lever and the whole Tardis began to shake forcing the nation to grab hold of anything in a vain attempt to stand up. America and Italy seemed two be the only nations unaffected thinking of it as a roller coaster or in Italy's case a peaceful ride down the country side.

"What are you doing?!" China questioned as the Tardis landed with a thud.

"Okay, invisibility is on and perception filter on high." The Doctor ignored the questioned and passed by the nations opening the door.

Hesitant they peered out. They found themselves in the middle of the Roman Colosseum with two chariots racing.

"Grandpa Rome." Italy spotted that one chariot being ridden by his grandfather.

The Roman Empire raced along in the chariot as if he had no concern in the world living truly in the moment his air blowing in the breeze. His smile seemed so much like Italy's.

"Austria?!" Hungary shouted.

The other chariot was ridden on the the Earlier Doctor and the teenaged Austria. Most wouldn't have recognized him he was young and this was before he had his glasses. He had a wide excited smile plastered on his face and he and the other Doctor raced against the empire with a crowd cheering them. Hungary was stunned it had been a long time since he had seen Austria smile like that so freely without care.

"This is impossible." England muttered.

"Nope that is me and Roderich racing Italy's grandfather. And if I remember correctly next we crash into-"

The Tardis might have been invisible but the younger Doctor noticed something for a split second before they crashed. A loud crash ripped through the air as both chariots collided with each other.

"Yes, that." The Doctor closed the doors before anyone decided to step out and ran back to the controls.

"So this is really a time machine?" France questioned as the Tardis started to move again.

"Yes," The Doctor smiled showing off as he parked the Tardis with his usual flare.

The landing caused them all to fall to the ground. Switzerland eager to get off open the doors to find they were back in the conference room.

"Okay, everyone off. I'll find Roderich and the others."

"And I'll help." America got up and gave the Doctor a salute.

"I'll let you come if you don't salute me."

"Yes, sir."

As England stumbled out of the Tardis with the others he couldn't help but wonder why America showed him so much respect when he rarely did for anyone else.

"I'm coming too." Hungary slammed the door closed behind her.

"What?" The Doctor questioned.

"I want to find Austria. I have been looking for him for a whole month and I'm not just going sit back and let you find him alone."

There was an air of desperation about her. She had always been the one to protect Austria and now she felt like she had failed. She wouldn't stand for it and was the first one to search for him and when nothing came up. She tracked down Prussia and France thinking they had done something to him, she beat them with a frying pan until they talked and when that didn't work Spain and Germany had to calm her down. The Doctor understood her need to find someone he himself had felt that too.

"Fine you can come along but you have to do one thing." The Doctor started working the dials on the console screen.

"What?"

"Your name."

"It's Hungary."

"No, you're human name." The Doctor explained.

"The Doc likes calling the nations by their human names." America explained. "I'm Alfred to him and Austria is Roderich."

"Fine, it's Elizabeta."

The Doctor paused,"Why does that name sound so familiar? There is something important about that name." Then the screen binged, "Okay, there he is."

The screen flashed an image of the teenaged Austria.

"That's Austria!" Hungary said as the picture changed into one that looked just like she had last seen him. The stoic Austria with his glasses.

"The Tardis can track anyone who has ever ridding in it. I'll just have the old girl lock onto him and we'll find him in a minute."

The Tardis started to shake about as the panels above them started to spin like a top. The center time rotor started to rise and fall.

Hungary sighed with relief soon they'd fine Austria and everything would be fine. The others would likely be with him and they could put the whole mess behind them.

"Leave to you Doc" America started. "show up and sort the whole thing in five minutes."

Next the Tardis shook violently and tilted to the side. They grabbed onto the console trying just to hold on as the room began to spin. Suddenly a surge of energy erupted from the console knocking all three of them backward. America and Hungary were knocked out the instance they hit the floor.

The Doctor grunted from the floor,"That's not suppose to happen."

Then the Doctor slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Authors notes: Okay, this story takes place after the Christmas special with the snowmen. I have the Doctor wearing the new outfit thats coming up. If anyone of you figure out what's going on or whose behind it let me know I want to see how obvious I am. Anyway leave me a review if you like and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sound of Music

**What Was Lost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Hetalia but if I did there would be more dinosaurs.**

**Summary: Several Nations start to vanish starting with Austria. America calls in his old friend the Doctor to help search. Hungary is curious about The Doctor and Austria's past. Both of them have a secret they're keeping. And who is behind the missing nations? Why and where have they been taken? What fate awaits the world?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sound of Music

America was only a small child living in a large house when England. Then one day he was playing with a bunny when he ran into, of all things, a small metal dog. Quickly following him was a man with long scarf. The man called himself the Doctor and told the young America al sorts of stories. About fighting terrible monsters, terrible mad men and great adventures. The man despite everything seemed to have a firm grasp of good and evil. That was something the young boy inspired to be. The hero who would help people and go on his own adventures.

0000

America was having a pleasant dream about his childhood as Doctor struggled to pilot the Tardis. The cloister bell whose tone filled the room woke the timelord up. The Tardis landed with a loud thud. The console controls emitted thick smoke clouds and the Doctor didn't waste time to open the doors. He quickly dragged out the nations. He rested them on the ground and he handled the smoke.

"Huh?" Hungary muttered coming to.

"Ow, my head." America said holding his head.

"Extraction fans on!" The Doctor shouted as closing the doors as the fans kicked on.

"What happened?" Hungary questioned.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor admitted. "The Tardis locked onto Roderich and moved us to him but as we were about to materialize something bounced us back. I don't know what could have done something like that."

"Where are we?" America questioned.

"I piloted the Tardis here since I thought it would be a good place to start."

"But where is here?" Hungary asked but looking she knew exactly where they were. "This is Vienna. We're in front of Austria's house."

They were before a large mansion on the outskirts of the famed city. It was in a classical style looking like it was far older than it actually was. it was spacious with grass covered fields.

"So we've come to check the scene of the crime, huh?" America guessed.

"Exactly." The Doctor had already at the door and soniced it open.

As they walked in Hungary pointed out, "I have the key."

They quickly entered the house and went looking through the house. They quickly checked the bedroom.

Hungary began to explain things, "The night before Austria vanished there was this meeting for the European nations and it ran very late. I was thinking he was here sleeping when whatever took him took him."

"Well, he was here but this wasn't where he was taken." The Doctor explained. "There is a bit of dirty on the blankets. Roderich is too neat to bring it into his home unless it was on his shoes. He came here and collapsed on the bed tired. It's on top of the blankets he didn't even bother to crawl under them. So he was here and then woke up and got up."

"So this isn't even where he got taken?"

"Nope." The Doctor smiled. "I'm guessing you had a looked in the house before and found nothing." the two nations nodded. "Then I think I know where he was taken from. Follow me then." They walked down the hall and stopped in front of an old painting. "Yes, he was here. There is a small scuff right here and it's fresh enough to be down when he left."

"It's Italy's painting." Hungary smiled. "I never noticed it before."

"Austria might pull off the mustache." America pointed out.

"Oh don't tell him that." Hungary joked.

The Doctor grabbed the painting and twisted it forcing the hidden doors to open.

"He had a hidden room?!" America shouted dumbfounded.

"How come he never told me?" Hungary questioned no in particular.

"Oh, he made a move." The Doctor caught sight of the chess board and moved a piece.

"Should you be doing that?" America asked.

"Yes, it was my turn any way."

They looked around the room which had all sort of items there. Hungary recognized some of the items like an old violin and a few signed papers from long ago but there were items she didn't recognize at all. Still something else caught her attention, it was a small black hat.

"That looks like...Holy Rome's hat but he had it on him when he went to war and none of us ever saw him again."

That got America's attention as he was looking at an old broom and wondering why anyone would keep it.

"This is troubling." The Doctor ran his finger over a stain on the back of the door. Then he licked his finger to taste the stain. "Yeah, that's blood. That's Roderich's blood."

"Austria?!" Hungary yelped.

"Wait, how do you know how his blood taste like?" America couldn't resist asking.

"You said there was no sign of struggle." The Doctor thought out loud. "So something was different here. Whoever kidnapped the nations saw Roderich as special. They singled him out and got him before anyone else but they also wanted to hurt him."

America and Hungary traded looks that was far from pleasant news.

0000

Roderich was still young, he was a child on the cusp of adult hood. He was still very young but now he was the nation and power behind the Holy Roman Empire. For the first time in his life he really felt powerful. There were some problem with Spain but that was behind him. France was beaten and Italy was his charge. Despite all the problem Italy was a nice little nation and Holy Rome was happy with Italy around. Austria despite appearances did like Holy Rome and tried to treat him like a little brother. He and his bosses managed to conquer Hungary, he was glad to finally beat his rival. He was surprised that to find out Hungary was a girl but despite everything they were getting along. Recently a lot of his people were complaining. Usually his piano would be enough to calm him but he just needed to get away from everyone.

He was walking down by the river when he heard a sound he had not heard in many years. He quickly raced towards the the source of the sound. Suddenly between the trees stood the old blue box.

The doors swung open and a girl with blonde hair stepped, "Oh, where did you drag me off to this time. This isn't as impressive as the Horse Head Nebula-" She paused when she spotted Austria, "Oh, uh, did you see that?"

"See what?" A voice called out of the box.

Then he came out. He certainly looked different. He was wearing a black leather jackets and his hair was short and black. He had a weary look in his blue eyes. His ear were huge.

"Roderich?" He looked at him.

"Doctor?" Austria looked back him.

"It's good to see you again." The timelord grinned.

Austria was not one for huge displays of emotion but he ran up and hugged the timelord. "You survived."

"Looks like I did." The Doctor hugged him back. "It's good to see you too." As they pilled away he continued, "Look at you. You've changed so much. The glasses and all the frills." The Doctor flicked at the Austrian's choice of neckwear.

"You are one to talk. You look like a ruffian."

The Doctor chuckled but the blonde didn't find it so funny, "Are you going to introduce me?"

"Where are my manners." The Doctor sassed. "Rose Tyler this is Roderich Edelstein an old friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Austria took her hand and kissed it.

It seemed that little greeting caused Rose to fluster and blushed. He couldn't shrug the feeling that the Doctor was glaring at him behind his back.

0000

America was playing with a strange crystal that seemed to be glowing. The Doctor ushered them out of the room and closed the door behind him. It was Austria's room and it seemed rude to be there without his permission.

"Wait." Hungary stopped them as they walked towards the front door. "I hear something."

Hungary pulled out a frying pan from where, the Doctor didn't venture to guess, and walked towards the source of the sound. They were on edge hearing something had hurt Austria so both her and America were ready to fight.

Hungary jumped out holding her out the frying pan, "Stop there!"

American followed "Stop bad guy!"

"Oh, it's you." Hungary grumbled.

"Who?" The Doctor joined them into the kitchen.

He saw a white haired man with red eyes eating cake.

"Hey!" He gave a wide grin showing the bits of chocolate cake in his teeth.

"What are you doing here, Prussia?" Hungary annoyed asked him.

"What? Sissy man is gone." Prussia told him. "He's got all these cakes around and I didn't want them to go to waste."

"You're eating his cakes?!" Hungary said outraged.

"Oh, come one Hungary." The Prussian continued. "It's just cake. I told you I didn't do anything to him. And what is he staring at." He pointed at the Doctor. "I know I'm awesome to look at but it's getting creepy."

"Sorry but I think I've met you somewhere before." The Doctor questioned.

"No, I think I'd have recognized someone like you, bow tie man."

The Doctor eyes widened. "Not important. We should keep looking for Roderich."

"You're a friend of Austria? Too bad for you. I don't think he's coming back. He's better off gone. Maybe I can get this big house. Finally move out of Germany's basement. It was never awesome enough for me."

Hungary was about to scold him again when the Doctor moved forward. His presence had just changed he wasn't that cosmic five year old he didn't even seem human anymore but something ancient and angry. Prussia dropped the cake and just stared into his eyes. They looked so old, so impossibly old. They were the eyes of a warrior and someone who had taken a life and carried that burden. There was presence and a rage that burned. Prussia had never seen anything like that, the closes person to ever look at him like that was Germania so long ago.

"This is Roderich's house." The Doctor said his tone with a sharp edge. "You have come here uninvited and helped yourself to his food. Then you go and make fun. Leave now while you can."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"You don't want to know." His tone was serious and dangerous, the type of tone only someone who can back up his words would use.

"Okay." Prussia said with a high pitch voice and stumbled over himself as he got out of the house.

Hungary stood watching unsure of this. The Doctor seemed like a silly man but now could see he was more dangerous than she believed. Her instincts told her not to make him angry.

"Doc?" America said worried. "You okay?"

"Oh, yes." The Doctor gave him a friendly smile. "Nothing to worry about. Just got on my nerves. Talking like it's better that Roderich's gone. Let's head back to the Tardis. There something I'm not seeing here."

They walked out of the house towards the old blue box not knowing that they were being watched.

0000

They were by a camp fire after blowing up a cave filled with giant alien spiders. The aristocrat and the timelord were a little worse for the ware. Their clothes had been ripped as they ran away from the cave and found themselves in the forest.

"This is nice." The Doctor said. "A little camping. Haven't done with in a while."

"Well, I'll just let you two bond I'll go sleep in the Tardis." Rose pulled a twig from her hair and waved goodbye and she entered the Tardis that was only feet away.

The second she was gone Austria questioned the Doctor, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor replied.

"You don't act the same, at first I thought it was just your regeneration but something has changed. You seemed so sad. You seem alone even when there are others around you."

The Doctor was silent, "The Time War. I was the only one that survived."

"But what of the timelords?"

"They're gone. Timelord and daleks alike. They burned at the end of the war and I survived."

"But that would only make sense if you-" Austria cut off his own words.

"Yes." The Doctor swallowed the words. He hadn't even told Rose.

"Why?" Austria didn't accuse him he simply asked. "Why would you? your own people."

"The moment came. If they won we would all loose. I couldn't let that happen. I had to make a terrible choice."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It had to be made." It seemed like he was trying to make himself believe that.

Austria didn't know what to say. Maybe there wasn't anything that could have been said to make things better. He simply listened and let the ancient timelord speak. He spoke of the time war and what he did for the first time in hushed tones.

0000

England was yelling into a phone talking to some woman called Kate Stewart who just told him to let the Doctor do what he did. The other nations with nothing else to do just watched a television reporting news.

A news reader called Trinity Wells, reported, "More set backs are reported from Switzerland as the Large Hadron Collider has malfunctioned again. Many nation have threatened to pull their funding if results aren't-"

Her voice was cut off once a now familiar started to fill the room along with a strange gust of wind.

"Finally." Switzerland grumbled. "They had better have Liechtenstein back."

The Tardis materialized and The Doctor, America and Hungary stepped out.

England put down the phone, "So I take it you didn't find the others."

"Work in progress." America told him.

"I did find out something." The Doctor started to look through the files. "Roderich is special to them. They needed him and I'll wager they need the other nations for the same reason. They must have some connection we're missing. Something that involves Roderich in some way. Something they all share."

England groaned, "We've checked that. None of them have any connection. We've double checked and there is nothing."

"There-" The Doctor stopped as his head started to hurt.

He wasn't the only one Hungary, England, Switzerland, Russia and China all fell to the ground in pain. They all did their best not to scream but they weren't succeeding.

"Dudes! What's wrong?! America panicked.

"What is the matter?!" Germany yelled as Italy panicked.

They didn't hear any of their worries as something else drowned their voices out, music.

"It's on the news." France pointed out.

Trinity Wells was screaming in pain in the middle of the news broadcast and from the sounds of it several people on her crew were as well. Flipping to other channels they noticed it was happening all over the world. Not everyone though but it seemed to be random people.

"Germany!" Italy shouted. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know." The German began to panic himself.

The Doctor forced his eyes open through the siring pain and before the wave of pain vanished he could sweat he saw Austria standing before him.

As the pain left them they let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" America questioned helping England into a chair.

"Music." England replied. "I heard music."

"Yes, If I didn't know any better I'd think I heard Austria playing the piano with an orchestra."

"Yes." The Doctor stumbled onto his feet. "That was the planets, Mars , the binger of war written by Gustav Holst."

"Why is that so important?" Switzerland growled at him.

"I'm not sure how he did it by that Roderich, he sent a psychic message around the world. Only those with greater perception or maybe a connection or he was thinking about got it. Or maybe it was just random."

"Why would Austria send us that?!" China shook his head.

"The song. He's telling us a war is coming. Someone has set a plan into motion and it's not going to end well."

Russia's smile faded for a second, "But what of the pain. Why was that necessary?"

"It wasn't." The Doctor sighed, "he couldn't help it. That pain is what he's experience right now. Whoever has him is putting him through that pain."

The room went quiet and thoughts entered their mind now too pleasant.

"Though I know how find Roderich." He gave them a weak smile.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, another chapter done. Next chapter The Doctor and co catch up to Austria and begin to see who is really behind this whole mess. Leave me a review and tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blood

**What Was Lost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Hetalia but if I did there would be more dinosaurs.**

**Summary: Several Nations start to vanish starting with Austria. America calls in his old friend the Doctor to help search. Hungary is curious about The Doctor and Austria's past. Both of them have a secret they're keeping. And who is behind the missing nations? Why and where have they been taken? What fate awaits the world?**

* * *

Chapter 3: Blood

Hungary watched the Doctor. Her head still spinning from the pain. Something lingered. She was certain it wasn't real just something she was imaging, but she could swear she could smell coffee,pastries and cigars. It was his smell, it was Austria scent, it was like he was right there a moment ago. The reminder was the last thing she wanted, it was a reminder that in a month she had not found him and this mad man had gotten far closer in less than a day. She couldn't shake off the feeling of a being a failure.

Italy helped her into a chairs his warm smile made her feel a little bit better of the situation. Still something in her warriors instincts told her something was off. She'd known Austria for a over a thousand years and sure she had beaten him up at first but they had become close over time. Still this man knew about his secret room and was close enough to him to use his human name. Over the years not once had Austria ever mentioned him. Something didn't feel right she was certain he was keeping a secret from all of them. The matter was put to the side when she heard that someone was hurting Austria.

The Doctor stumbled onto his feet walking around like a new born giraffe. "Still a little unsteady." He made his way to England's laptop. "Okay, if I'm right the global psychic wave had one way to be sent. I thought I told UNIT to shut off the Arch Angel Network." The Doctor quickly pulled up the UNIT website on the laptop and held his screwdriver to the screen. The password BAD WOLF flashed. "Still looking after me Rose?" The Doctor murmured to himself. "Oh, looks like something flicked on the network." His finger raced across the keyboard in a flurry. "Now it's just a matter of tracking the signal across the satellite array and detecting the source of the anomalies and there you go."

The screwdriver binged alerting the Doctor that the data that he had gathered off the computer had been received by the Tardis. "That's very odd. It says Roderich is in England. London to be exact. Why is always London?"

Something you want to tell us Bro?" America playfully asked England.

"Knock it off you bloody git. I don't know anything about this." The Englishman held his head still a little sore from what had happened.

"Well let's go fetch the Austrian pianist." the Doctor swaggered off into the Tardis. "Come along Jones and..." He turned to Hungary. "Sorry I didn't get your last name."

Hungary got up making her way to him she sighed as at his desire to call the nations by their human names, "Hedervary."

The Doctor blinked at her blankly "Hedervary?"

"Is that important?"

"Probably not." He quickly stepped inside the Tardis and the two nations followed. None of the others were any more eager to join them but they did wish them luck. Something did not sit well with them. If they were friends or not with Austria they didn't like the idea of someone putting him through that kind of pain for a whole month. They hoped that wasn't the case. They hoped that the others weren't going through that kind of pain.

0000

"Dear Austria are you ready for the concert?" Maria Teresa asked her nation.

"Of course your majesty." Austria replied.

She was dressed with a flowing gown as she finished preparing for the orchestra. Austria was to escort her as her husband was out. That was when they heard the noise coming from the room.

"Not now!" Austria snarled as he already tried to come up with that to say.

As Maria Theresa opened the door to find a large blue box in the middle of her room. "Why is that in my room?!"

"Ah-" Austria silently prayed that the Doctor would not come out of the Tardis.

The doors swung open. A tall slender man in a blue pin striped suit with a long brown coat over it came walked out of the Tardis. His hair was a mousy brown hair that stood up. He spread out his arms as he gave him a wild smile.

"Roderich!" The Doctor wrapped his arms around Austria and hugged him. "I came for a visit."

"Austria?" The Duchess questioned. "Who is this man? And why is he hugging you?"

He pulled away from the hug, "He is an old acquaintance of mine. He is Doctor John Smith." He fidgeted trying to make the Doctor as normal as he could. "Doctor this is my Arch Duchess Maria Theresa."

"You're Maria Theresa?!" The Doctor said excited. "Maria Theresa Walburga Amalia Christina? Queen of Hungary and Arch Duchess of Austria? Queen of Bohemia? The only female ruler of Habsburg? Empress of the Holy Roman Empire? Grand Duchess of Tuscany?"

Maria Theresa blinked, "Yes, that is me."

He took her hands and started to shake them vigorously, "It is a pleasure to meet you. You are just absolutely brilliant! I mean when you're father died he didn't give you any training to really lead a country and all he could do is convince then other leader to allow you to be charge. When he was gone Prussia attacked Austria and rallied to troops and fought back."

Austria fixed his glasses, "Yes, I remember."

"But you don't stop there." The Doctor continued, "No, you get the country into shape. You kick out all the useless leader and corrupt officials. You rebuild the entire system and this is with no formal training. You just use common sense. The entirety of Europe against you because you were a woman leader and show them just what a woman could do! Brilliant!"

"Alright you can stay." She smiled at the man.

The Doctor just grinned as Austria sighed glad she didn't order his head.

"Would you care to join as at the Orchestra tonight?" He asked him. "I would like to know more about you and Austria's friendship. I would never have believed Austria would associate himself with such an eccentric man."

"I would love to." As the Doctor smiled Austria frowned worried about how the night was heading. This Doctor seemed to be quite the talker and he might say something he shouldn't.

0000

"Alright." The Doctor smiled as he wildly worked the controls. "I can get us near him so we shouldn't get bounced back."

The nations held on as the Tardis ripped through the vortex.

In a dark room figures gathered. A graveling voice said, "They will arrive soon. They come for the nation. The Doctor approaches. Prepare for battle."

"As your order."

The Tardis materialized outside a warehouse on the outskirts of London. As the trio stepped out of the Tardis and made their way towards the warehouse.

"Yes, he's here." The Doctor said. "I can feel the residue of the psychic wave he sent out."

"Okay, let's be careful." America said. "Scouting spy stuff. We go in and don't bring attention to ourselves. Find the nations and get them out nice and quietly. We don't know enough about the enemy to prepare an assault. So stay out of eye sight and keep to the shadows."

America might act like a silly child sometimes but he did know about military actions. Hungary gripped her frying pan tighter she seemed to be the only one with any sort of weapon. America could fall back on his incredible strength and the the Doctor seemed to be simply armed with his glowing tool.

The screwdriver whirled as it he unlocked the door.

"Can't you make that thing quieter?" Hungary questioned.

"No, it's a a _sonic_ screwdriver. Sonic equals sound."

"Sh!" America took the rare change for him to tell others to be quiet.

They snuck inside the dark warehouse. There was no sign of anyone there. All they could make out was crated and things covered with sheets. Still everything was neat and clean so someone must have been there recently.

The Doctor's tip glowed as he held it out, "I've picked up non-terrestrial technologies. I'm willing to bet that's where Roderich is."

"I knew it. I told England that it was aliens." America quietly applauded himself.

"Stay focus." Hungary scold him.

They walked through the warehouse that looked almost abandoned without any sign of any soul. The Doctor did notice that whoever was here seemed to be moving things judging from the missing items in empty spaces. As they walked deeper into the warehouse they reached a locked room in the center of Doctor did quick work of the lock.

"Count of three we go in." The Doctor whispered. "1,2,3"

The trio rushed into the room. They all expected a number of things but not what they got. They found Austria on a table with wires sticking out his body. He didn't seem to be breathing. His clothes were in tatters and ripped. His glasses were tossed to the side without any care. He was pale, even more so than usual and for good reason there splashes of blood scattered everywhere. They all become experts in blood after seeing so much blood shed and they could tell some stains were recent while other had been around since month ago. There was all this strange equipment around him and none of it made things seems the least bit more pleasant. The Doctor waved the screwdriver over him quickly and the Doctor looked horrified by what results he got.

"Huh?Doc is everything alright?" America asked.

Hungary worried, "What's the matter? Please tell me he's alright?"

"He's dead." Doctor said.

"What?!" Hungary gasped.

"No, I mean he's mostly dead." The Doctor corrected himself. "He should be dead. Everything he's been through should have finished him."

"Well, he's a nation." America pointed out. "We can't die so easily."

"Well, he's a lot closer than he should be. Nations are creatures of thought. Living ideas formed and shaped by people. You are their spirit of community, of nationality. You're their hopes and dream and ideal. None of that is easy to kill but what ever these machines are doing are tapping into his essence." He studied the machines for a moment. "It seems like some sort of prototype and cobbled together with human technology. It's supposed to hook up to a larger system. The Arch Angel Network and Roderich managed to trick the system to send the warning."

"We should get him out of this." Hungary told him making her way to unplug the machines.

"No, we have to be careful. We have to be careful not to harm him and I'm not sure this machine does. I'll just have to ask. No matter what you do don't let break me out of it."

"Out of what?" Hungary asked.

The Doctor placed his hands besides Austria's head and said, "Contact."

"He's doing that mind meld thing." America explained. "He's going to ask Austria."

"He can do that? Just walk into his mind?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what he can't do. I saw him do that once with one of my founding fathers Ben. If he's going to go deep into his mind it might be dangerous if something breaks the link. Dangerous for both of them."

If Hungary needed more reason to worry she got it. She watched as the Doctor stood motionless looking into Austria's eyes. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them.

She was right though none of them had noticed there was a small camera hidden in the room whose feed was sent to another room.

"The Doctor is indisposed." He smirked as he watched the screen. " Finally my chance to get revenge on the Doctor. He has lived for far too long. Soon after the child that struck me will die soon after. There can be no mistake. I was given an soldiers and I will use them to ensure my victory." He turned around to two tall unmoving figures. "Awaken it is time to do battle. For our master. And for glory of Sontar the Doctor dies ."

Suddenly several bright red lights turned on in the shadows.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I felt like writing the next chapter right away so you got this in what two day? I would have done it in one but I went to game stop to get a free pokemon and then I just played the game for a while. Anyway another chapter for you all. Thanks for the reviews I've been getting I love them. Anyway next chapter will have a huge battle. So leaves some review for me if you'd be so kind.**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Lines

**What Was Lost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Hetalia but if I did there would be more dinosaurs.**

**Summary: Several Nations start to vanish starting with Austria. America calls in his old friend the Doctor to help search. Hungary is curious about The Doctor and Austria's past. Both of them have a secret they're keeping. And who is behind the missing nations? Why and where have they been taken? What fate awaits the world?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Battle Lines

0000

The interior of the Tardis was like that of some sort of medieval cathedral. The steam punk controls seemed out of place as did arm chair and book case. The Doctor didn't pay attention to any of this, he was looking at his new companion. Roderich let his feet dangle over the edge of the entrance as the ship hung over the sky.

Looking down Austria saw the blue orb known as Earth. They were over Europe in the early 21st century. The nation looked and wondered as Europe gleamed with lights, over it the stars shown brighter than he thought was possible. He called it the star above and below.

The Doctor pondered how young he was, he was a nation and far older than he looked, but he still young. The last companion of his age would have been Adric and he lost him. The Doctor promised he wouldn't allow anything to happen to him.

Over their travels The Doctor mused on how talented Roderich was with music. When he was happy he might whistle or hum or even sing.

Roderich looking down at the world below realized that the Earth was round, a big circle, "Draw a circle that's the Earth. Draw a Circle that's the Earth."

The Doctor chuckled at the song. He was such a bright charming boy. The Doctor swore to himself he wouldn't let him die like Adric. Not again.

0000

Hungary watched as the man called the Doctor stood behind the table looking at the seemingly sleeping Austria his hands by his head. They hadn't moved and their was this feeling of dread.

America was pacing back and forth. He was young but he knew there was something dangerous here. Hungary fumbled with Austria's glasses that had been cracked. She almost wished for something to happen to take away this uneasiness.

That's when the door open and she grabbed her frying pan. Out of all the battles she had fought and all the things she had seen she never expected to see what she saw.

It was a Sontaran with it's blue armor and holding a large plasma rifle. On each side where a pair of large silver robots. It was bulky with clamps for hands. Most of their head's were a red glowing window. She honestly didn't know how to react.

"Wow! Robots!" America said with a bit of glee.

"What's that thing between them?!" Hungary questioned. "It looks like some sort of troll."

"Mister Potato Head?"

"Silence!" It ordered. " You are both my prisoners. Surrender now or I will fire."

"Yeah, right." America walked up to him. "You can't be the one behind this."

Before they could react the Sontaran punched America in the gut with enough force to push him to the table.

"The Doctor and his companion are the only ones I want. You two have the choice to fight me and die or become my prisoner to endure my experiments to further my knowledge on your biology." He said with a smug smile.

0000

The second he touched Austria's mind he felt pain. It was hard to make it out but it felt like he was on fire and the air was being ripped from his lung. Then the pain vanished and replaced by the feeling of something tearing through his chest. He began to make things out. He was on a battlefield the smell of death was all around. He knew where he was, No Man's Land.

He spotted Roderich on the ground clutching his chest, he was dress in a soldier uniform. It looked like he had been shot.

"Roderich." The Doctor shrugged off the pain that was not aimed at him and rushed to him.

"Doctor." He gulped between pained breaths.

"Roderich, this is an illusion. I'm not sure how or what this is but they're making you-"

"I know it's not real!" He shouted. "I figured that out a month ago. These are the deaths of my people." He gasped for breath. "They are making me live through every death of everyone citizen I ever lost in war. None stop." He gasped in pain. "I think this is the third time I've experienced this soldier's death."

The Doctor was appalled. The machine was tapping into Austria's essence and focused it making him dream of death and experience it over and over. He was surprised he hadn't gone mad.

"Make it stop Doctor." Austria pleaded. "Please."

"Now that I know what it is, I can do it." The Doctor bent down and kissed Roderich's forehead. Roderich's body shuddered as this death finished to begin another.

0000

The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he realized he had a Sontaran pointing a rifle at him.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Doctor." The Sontaran growled. "At last."

The Doctor looked around. Hungary and America had been grabbed by the robots after a brief struggle.

"Those look like Keller's robots." The Doctor mumbled.

"Yes," The Sontaran said. "We gathered Keller's plan and perfected them. They are mindless soldier than will only follow my command."

"Don't I know you."

"Doctor, your face has changed but mine has not."

It took him a moment, "Stryre?"

"Yes, I finally have my chance for revenge on you and him." The looked at Austria. "You've both lived far to well. I was cut down by a half form. Attacked from behind. What a dishonorable death. When this is done Earth will fall and I will return home victorious."

"You should be dead. This is not possible. I saw Roderich kill you. He hit you with his sword on the back of your neck. On your probic vent. In a weakened state you shouldn't be alive. For many reasons."

"I have a benefactor that gave me new life and now I get the pleasure of killing you."

"Still does not explain things." The Doctor kept talking. "Even if getting hit on the back of your neck in your weaken state didn't kill you, you couldn't have survived centuries."

"That is of no importance to you anymore." Stryre leveled the rifle right at the timelord's head.

Before he could fire a frying pan hit him right on the probic vent.

"Took you long enough!" The Doctor shouted as he took out his screw driver.

Trapped by the robots Hungary eventually got the Doctor's hint about hitting Stryre on the back of the neck and managed to throw her frying pan right at his weak spot. Stryre collapsed onto Austria. The robots realized the two nations as their programing reverted to a directive to protect their master. Being two steps a head quickly shut down the robots with the screwdriver. Then he turned his attention to the machines that Austria was hooked up to.

A wheezing noise came from Stryre as he struggled to get up, "Get up you fools!" He ordered the machines.

America grabbed him, "I think this is over."

"Not quite." The Doctor said in a hurry, "They'll be up soon and we should leave." He pulled out the cables from the nation that lied motionless, "Help me get these out him."

Hungary quickly did what she could to pull out the cables

Stryre should have stayed down but he stomped on American's foot forcing him to release him. Taking him by surprise and quickly he turned the tables by punching the young nation right in the face which was quickly followed by another.

It all happened faster than anyone could react. In a wink of an eye Austria jolted up and picked up the rifle Stryre left on the table and fired right into the probic vent of the Sontaran that had captured him. The shot ripped open the vent and Stryre fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Well, I don't think he's getting up now." America muttered.

The Doctor pried the rifle from Austria's hands.

"Austria?" Hungary questioned.

"Hungary?" Austria collapsed too tired from the ordeal to be caught by Hungary.

"Grab him and let's go." The Doctor said. "The K 1 robots are starting to get up."

"Ah!" Stryre shouted as his wound started to close as his green blood started to squirm back into place like they were ants.

"What?!" America shouted.

"Run!" The Doctor ordered them.

Hungary carried the unconscious Austria princess style as she and the others ran out of the room.

"Get them! We can't let the Doctor and the musician escape!" Stryre shouted at the robots.

Running down the hall the Doctor fumbled with the rifle, "I really hope they have the same metal as the original." The Doctor shot the plasma rifle right at the robots that started to follow them.

The energy blast hit them and the robots shook and started to grow.

"They're getting bigger!" America shouted. "Don't do that!"

"They get bigger with energy. Just a little more."

The robots grew bigger, so big that they got stuck in the hall way. They couldn't budge. They quickly ran out of the building and ran into the Tardis and left as quickly as they could.

0000

Austria sat down on the piano, a small crystal was glowing and he kept it on the piano. They were in a great hall with instruments set up for the orchestra but most of the building had been burn to cinders.

"The great vampires." The Austrian mused.

Thankfully the Doctor had discovered their plans and put a stop to it. Maria Theresa had managed to keep the people calm and get them out of there but their would be no music and the property damage. He had played a apart and took their computer matrix which now sat on the piano.

"Well, sorry about that." The Doctor sat down besides him on the piano bench. "Didn't expect that."

"Well, it couldn't be helped." Austria told him as he started to play a tune he hadn't heard in a long time on piano.

The Doctor poked him on his side almost like a small dog trying to get attention, "You don't smile much anymore."

"I am aware."

"I miss when you smile. You used to have such a bright and warm smile."

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." Austria cleared his throat, "I suppose you know something about it. You're eyes seem sadder since the last time I saw you."

The Doctor paused his smile vanishing, "I've lost her. I lost Rose."

Austria stopped playing the piano. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's nothing you have to worry about."

"Doctor, you yourself said I don't smile much anymore. I do have problems expressing myself. I do express myself through the piano, that is how I cope. I hope you find something similar, I fear what you might do if you're emotions get the better of you."

"I'll be fine." The Doctor reassured him.

The Doctor did take his advice and tried to write his own musical piece that he called the Ode to the Universe. He hoped the music would ease his weary soul.

0000

In Germany's place Germany was talking on the phone as Italy got dinner ready. Italy insisted cooking pasta much to Prussia's annoyance.

"Let's eat already!" Prussia shouted.

"Germany is on the phone. We'll eat when he's done." Italy told him.

Just then Germany came into the room, "Good news. The Doctor, America and Hungary have found Austria. They have taken him back to his home."

"We should go and see him!" Italy perked up.

"No, he's unconscious at the moment. It is best to let him rest. They will question him when he gets up."

"Did they find the others?" Prussia questioned as he served himself a plate of pasta.

"No, they said they have some leads." Germany continued. "They will inform us all in the morning. Let's just eat for the moment."

Suddenly in a flash of light Stryre showed up. They three nations didn't know how to react at first they got a better idea when he pointed a taser like snare gun at Italy.

"What are you doing?!" The Italian shouted.

Then from out of the weapon the snares shot out grabbing Italy and with a flash of light they both vanished.

"Italy!" Germany called out.

He was shocked and he felt powerless. He just let Italy get taken away but some sort of monster. Then another flash of light the sontaran returned.

"WHERE'S ITALY!?" Germany yelled as he charged the alien.

"I did not come for you." Stryre told him as he held out a baton like weapon.

A surge of gold energy stream out of the weapon slamming Germany into the wall. Prussia used the distraction and jumped on the Sontaran's back.

"No you don't." Prussia said slamming hims fist on his opponent. "You do not mess with my little brother without having to deal with the awesome me."

"You were the one I came back for." Stryre said as he let himself fall back and slam into Prussia.

Prussia hit the ground hard pushing out the air from his lungs and the Sontaran got on his feet.

"You took the others?" Prussia said as he tried to catch his breath. "Why?"

"Do not concern yourself. You'll find out soon enough." Stryre turned the snare at the Prussian.

Germany clung to consciousness as he watched the events unfold. He had never felt so weak having to watch two people he cared for taken away from him. He slipped into unconsciousness little knowing those events were happening all over the world.

* * *

**Authors notes: Okay another chapter down and now more of the nations are gone. So if you guys are liking the story leave me a review tell me what you think and what you liked. I always like hearing from you guys and it does honestly help me write faster. Anyway hope you guys liked it and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**What Was Lost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Hetalia but if I did there would be more dinosaurs.**

**Summary: Several Nations start to vanish starting with Austria. America calls in his old friend the Doctor to help search. Hungary is curious about The Doctor and Austria's past. Both of them have a secret they're keeping. And who is behind the missing nations? Why and where have they been taken? What fate awaits the world?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets

Hungary yawned as she started to wake up. Her mind was a blur with the memories of the last day and her body ached from a fight from the last day. She raised her head to find that she had been resting on Austria's chest. She had been sitting besides him all night and she fell asleep. She felt bad that she had fallen asleep on, all things, his chest. Looking at him there still sleeping his body covered with bandages.

After they arrived in front of Austria's house the Doctor called England on his phone. They went inside and took care of Austria and tended to his wounds. America stayed the night to guard the house. Still nothing felt right seeing him like this. He would lose and get beat up often but Austria always bounced back. Her hand had been gripping his all night almost as if she was worried letting go and he would let go too.

Even his Mariazell looked wrong. It was bent and crooked. Without even realizing it with her free hand she spun it around her finger. She pulled out her finger and the hair snapped back into its curl. She sighed half expecting that to wake him.

"Funny that usually wakes him." The Doctor said holding a tea kettle walking back into the room.

The Doctor had been sitting on the other side of Austria waiting for him to get up but Hungary noticed he got up during the night to make tea. He said something about radical tannins helping Austria get better faster though she didn't really understand.

Pulling her hand away from the sleeping Austria's "Did you go make another kettle?"

"Yes, this one should do it." The Doctor said as he opened Austria's mouth and slowly began to pour the tea in.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"Around two in the morning. Alfred fell asleep about one on the couch. I've been cleaning the house. Wash the dishes. Cleaned out the fridge, a lot of things there went bad. Went and got some groceries. Then did some gardening, optimized the photosynthesis on the plants."

Hungary guess that he didn't want to stay in one spot for too long.

"So will this kettle work?" She asked.

"I hope so. It's my own special blend so it should help him get up."

"You worry about him a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I do. I promised myself a long time ago that I'd protect him and sometimes I think I haven't."

"Well, you can't blame yourself for this."

"I 'm not talking about this."

"Then what?"

The Doctor frustrated ran his hand through his hair, "This is my fault. How he is. Have you ever wondered why he changed so much from how he was as a child to how he is today?"

"I just thought it was the Habsburgs."

"No it was me. When he traveled with me a war was starting. The Last Great Time War. My people fought and I was drawn in and took Roderich with me. Then it happened. Arcadia fell and we were there and..."

"What happened?" Her voice filled with worry.

"Arcadia burned, the whole planet burned and we watched. Watching that changed him, it affect people in different ways some lost hope, some lost their minds and he lost his emotions. It must have been such a strain on a boys heart and he become stoic to deal with it. His emotions basically burnt out to the point he could barely express more than a fit. He changed he didn't smile as much because he found it hard to really feel it. It became hard for him to express himself but he found that with the the piano he could. So I brought him home and let him continue his life changed. I went back to the time war expecting to die. Since then it just seems like I make everyone worse."

Hungary was shocked that Austria had watch a planet burned. They had seen many people die in battle but he saw an entire worlds peoples die in one sitting, that seemed impossible horrific to her. Even the young looking Doctor seemed to be haunted by the memories of Arcadia.

"The thing is that what spared his mind." The Doctor said. "I thought that the machine forcing him to relive so many deaths would drive him insane but it didn't. That stoic nature of his kept him steady enough so he didn't break him. At least some good came from it." It sounded like the Doctor was trying to convince himself.

They sat in silence. It took only a few short minutes but the tea did seem to help wake Austria.

"Austria?" Hungary questioned.

He blinked slowly. "Am I really home?"

"Yes."

The Doctor waved the screwdriver to make sure he wasn't going to bleed out or anything. Satisfied with the results they let Austria go take a shower, he hadn't had a good shower in a month so it was over due. Hungary went to wake up America and the Doctor went to start making breakfast. Austria quickly went to the bathroom and undressed himself. At last he he removed the bandages, his skin new and tender beneath. As he turned on the water he felt the water splash on his and it took a moment to adjust to the sensation. Still he found the water falling his skin a refreshing feeling as he started to clean himself. He let himself relax as the hot water turned to steam and even the unruly curly hair of his slumped like the rest his hair. He began to examine his wounds, most seemed closed and times like these we was grateful to be a nation heal as quickly as he did. He finally finished washing himself and pushed away the the shower curtain. As he looked around the bathroom and he mentally scolded himself for forgetting to get a towel. He did this far to often he would have to go out and fetch himself a towel.

Just then the door swung open and Hungary stood there with a towel in her hand a smile on her face, "Austria, I brought you a towel-"

Her expression changed when she realized she was looking at a naked and wet Austria.

Suddenly with a boing his Mariazell curled up again.

"So towel." After a moment of silence she spoke again and just tossed him the towel. She closed the door the second she stepped out of the bathroom. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard.

"No." She muttered to herself. "I shouldn't be thinking about him like that." She scolded herself. "Not when he's hurt. I'm getting too comfortable around here."

0000

Hungary worked as maid in Austria's house. She liked living there even after loosing Holy Rome and the other nations. Living with the Ottoman Empire was harsh and she wasn't really treated with respect, despite everything Austria did treat them all like people. She was dusting a little in the hall when she over heard something coming from Austria's music room.

"Again." She heard Austria speak.

Walking down the hall and took a peak between the mostly closed door to see Austria with a young Italy. Austria still thought that Italy was a young girl though getting older soon even Austria wouldn't be able to make that mistake. At the moment Italy was holding a violin with Austria trying to teach him to play it.

"I can't do it." Italy pouted upset. "I'm not good with instruments like you or little Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein was a tiny little thing and everyone in the house adored her. Austria fawned over the little girl so much so that people had dubbed her the princess of Austria. Austria spent enough time with her to teach her to play the piano and the violin, she was young but she had some skill. Liechtenstein might even become better than Austria if she only had the same passion he did for the music.

"Nonsense." Austria told Italy. "Liechtenstein is a child even younger than you. Even Prussia has managed to learn to play the flute, I know if you stick to this and practice you can manage to learn to play the instrument."

"I like it when you play. It's very pretty." Italy continued to talk. "I can't play like that and I am not having any fun."

"You like this music, am I correct?"

"Yes, but it's not as fun to play."

Austria sighed, "Let me think. Try to play the music and... I'll do something to make it more amusing for you."

"Okay." Italy held the violin looking over the sheet music trying to to play it correctly. His music was nice but not perfect, it was a simple tune so a beginner could play.

Then something happened that the hungarian nation never thought would happen, Austria started to sing to Italy.

"Draw the circle, that's the Earth. Draw the Circle that's the Earth."

That was when Italy stop playing, "Mr. Austria you're singing~!"

"I know I thought it you would enjoy the song while you played."

"I do! I never thought you'd sing."

"I don't usually, it is a song I came up with a long time ago."

"You are a very bad singer."

"I know. Would you prefer that I stop singing?"

"No, I really like the song, it's so silly."

"Well, Liechtenstein seems to like it."

"You sing it for her too?"

"Well, she likes to be sung to her sleep, if Hungary isn't around or able to put her to bed I am the one to put her to bed."

"Oh~!" Italy said with a glee. "if you sing me the rest of the song I'll keep playing."

Austria was blushing. "Agreed, if it will get you to practice."

Hungary had to resist the urge to laugh as she walked away. She had never seen the stuffy aristocrat singing such a silly song to the young nation. It was nice to see him trying to make and effort with the children.

0000

Breakfast was awkward as the Doctor noted. Both Austria and Hungary were very silent and did everything to avoid to looking at each other in the eye. After breakfast they all moved the sitting room.

"It's been a while Roderich." The Doctor said trying to break the silence that had formed.

"It has. The last time I saw you was that instance when I was walking with Kugelmugel. The last time I saw you with this face was was during War World two."

"Oh, I haven't seen you since the incident with the Cybermen during the Philippines march on Reykjavik."

"I haven't done that yet."

"Oh, well, keep an eye for that."

Hungary and America had now idea what they were talking about but they soon discovered that the Doctor was trying to put Roderich at ease. They ended up talking about things they couldn't even follow.

"No, then Jack got us both drunk. And all three of us were running down the street naked.

"Don't remind me. Harkness is nearly as bad as France." Austria said snidely at the Doctor.

"The way you speak about France I'm sure Jack would take it as a compliment."

"Well, unlike France he's never tried to lick my face."

"He did think about it once."

"Wait." Hungary interrupted their conversation. "Are you saying this man wanted to lick you?"

Austria cleared his throat, "Maybe we should discuss other things?"

Austria fixed his collar, he wasn't wearing his usual cravat but just a light purple dress shirt and pants which was pretty casual for him.

Just as the Doctor was about to ask him about what he knew there was a knock from the door, a loud and urgent one.

They went to the door to find Germany, England, Switzerland, Russia and France there. Switzerland looked like the one who had not had his rear end handed to him. They didn't hesitate to make their way inside.

"What happened to you?" America questioned them.

"Me and the frog" England told them, "had gotten together with China for dinner and to discuss this whole situation when a troll just shows up out no where."

"Then with this wand zaps me and Mister Eye brows." France added. "Then it starts fighting China, and as good as he is with his wok no matter how he hurt him the troll just healed until he wore China out."

"Yes," Russia began. "I was with the Baltics telling them what I had learned when this potato like troll appeared. He quickly attacked me with those stick. The Baltics didn't stand a chance and were taken away and disappeared with a flash of light."

"Yes, the same thing happened with Italy and Prussia." Germany told them.

"I found this one knocked out." Switzerland said throwing a glance at Germany. " I was trying to find out what he had found out this morning only to find they'd all been beaten." Turning to Austria he said accusingly, "Why is it this all started when you came back?"

Austria was silent for a moment, his violet eyes glimmered and connections were made. "Who were the other nations taken?"

0000

Things were not good. War World Two was raging and true to its name the whole world was pulled into it some way. Austria was annexed by Germany at the start of the war. Before that Austria, Hungary and Italy started to form an alliance, even an economical one, that would have prevent them from getting into the war. Still Romania along with other nations got involved and it didn't come to pass. Germany annexed him so easily because he didn't fight, his leaders were replaced by Germany's mad boss lackeys. So when Germany was ready to annex Austria his bosses wouldn't fight back and they could use propaganda with his people.

Mostly all his duties were taken away and given to Germany, not that he minded Austria just decided to annoy him a little. He sat around in his home and helped himself to snacks. Still he knew something was happening. He knew Germany's boss was frankly insane so he found out they had found some alien tech they hoped to use in the war he sabotage them. He met a man named Jack Harkness and with his help the allies would learn to attack the right spots so those weapons would not be used.

Still even the aristocrat patients ended. He found out what was happening, when they build a camp in his land. He was sickened, he had his own morales and genocides was not something he would stand for. He didn't think Italy knew and Germany had probably bought into the propaganda. He didn't like the ideas of the racial purity especially when his own people were racial diverse. Germany's boss might likely turn on his people soonn enough. He did the one thing he could, he ran away and deserted. The Doctor would have approved, the plan went awry when he got lost and captured.

In the end he was sent into that very camp in his own land. He thought he would lose his mind imprisoned but his fortune came up when he found Poland was there too. Together they kept themselves sane until they could come up with a plan to escape. Poland and Austria had not been the best of friends but thanks Hungary they got along.

Then one day a strange man in a bow tie was thrown in with them. Poland was given the biggest surprise when he saw Austria hug the man. The Doctor hugged him back and they came up with a plan. One night with a lot of liquor they left the guards drunk in the mess tent singing 'If I Were a Rich Man' from Fiddler on the Roof. Then they escaped in a tunnel they'd been digging with some Allied prisoners. Well, they tried too.

"Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green color?" The Doctor said sticking his head back into a tunnel.

The Doctor dragged back up and some of the guards started to pull up the other prisoners.

"Do you really trust him?" Poland said as they were pulled out.

"Oddly enough yes. I'd trust him with the world." Austria said.

"Right too." The Doctor said.

They were lead outside to the firing range. The others has lost a bit of confidence as the guards had all gathered and pointed their weapons at them

Then an explosion ripped through the mess tent as the kitchen exploded like the Doctor had planned for it serve as a distraction. The allied soldier who were sick of being captured jumped into action and fought off the guards taking their weapons. Still they weren't fast enough as the commandant fired his gun right at the Doctor. At the last second Austria jumped before him and took the bullet. The Commandant was knocked out by one of the prisoners but Poland wasn't paying attention as he watched the Doctor held a bleeding Austria.

"Idiot." Austria scolded. "You should have paid better attention."

"Bro," Poland questioned. "didn't expect you do to that."

"Neither did I." Austria wheezed. "One thing I know that no matter what the Doctor must live."

"Doctor!" One of the POW told him. "We have to leave. Now! You have to leave him."

"Not on your life." The Doctor helped picked him up. "Get to the German jeeps."

"Here." Poland helped carry Austria.

Poland and The Doctor got into one of jeeps with Austria a drove off with the others in their own jeeps. They knew that Austria probably wouldn't die, being a nation even in a weaken state still meant he could heal,still they worried.

0000

"Poland, Lithuania,Japan,Taiwan, Canada, India, Monaco,Australia." Austria read off the list of all the nations from a file.

"Yes, and more." England explained. "We weren't the only ones attacked. More nations have gone missing in the last day. Most of the Asian countries are gone."

"Stryre." The Doctor grumbled. " When we got Roderich back it must have forced him to get every one else. They're moving up the plans. That's very not good. Someone brought back a sontaran from the dead and is keeping him alive, that's fierce power. And if I'm right from what you told me it sounds like he got his hands on a Graske snare gun. And all that technology used on you was human made. All the pieces don't seem to fit together." He frantically tapped on his temples.

"I did hear them speak." Austria said. "Stryre attacked me that night. He seemed to rather enjoy it. Before they plug me into the God forsaken machine they spoke. I heard three voices."

"Good, now did you hear anything that could help?" America asked him.

"I don't think you need to worry about the others for the moment. They said that the other nations would be put into stasis until the plan was set up. I was just what they decided to test the machine on."

Hungary mumbled some profanities under breath to that point.

"They'' move forward. They'll try to get everything ready before they come back for you."

"They'll come back for him?" Hungary worried.

"Yes, they took they will take him back. His something they need." The Doctor explained. "Whatever they needed him for they still need him."

"Yu haven't figured it out, yet?" Austria questioned. "It took me a moment but I thought you'd have figured it out. All the other nations have one thing in common with me."

They went silent.

"They don't." England argued. "We checked everything. They don't have anything in common with you."

"Yes, they do. Some of them only have that connection because of me. They all know how to play instruments...instruments that you play in an orchestra."

France paused for moment when he realized the Austrian was right. They'd all known how to play an instrument many having been taught by Austria." What does that have to do with it?"

"They said they want to bring on the Symphony of Destruction." Austria said.

"That's just a legend." The Doctor insisted. "Something thought up by mad musicians when the Carrionite and Great Vampires roamed. It's just a legend."

"Says Merlin." Austria pointed out.

"Good pointed." The Doctor had to admit.

"Merlin?" England questioned.

0000

Stryre dragged China to a table and with the help of one the scientist he had taken control of put him in a harness.

"Have fun?" An English sounding young man said annoyed.

"I have gotten all the others, are your prepared?"

"Yes, the angel was hard to get but we found one still alive in and old home in London."

"Good, then we just need one more."

"Yes, we need the pianist." The young man said. "And the Doctor. And our boss wants it done soon."

"I will take the army and fetch him then."

"I'm coming too. I've been told to make sure you get everything."

Stryre grumbled. "Fine, then let us hurry."

"Good, I have something I want to talk about with the Doctor."

0000

They had all gathered in the large sitting room in Austria's house.

"Alright" Germany spoke. "We all have someone in our family taken by this..."

"Sontaran." The Doctor filled in blank.

"Yes, he has taken at least one member from each of our families and our friends and he will come here for Austria. We must work together to prevent that or we shall not see any of them again."

"I hate to say it," France began. "but he is right."

"I hate the idea of working with you" England directed it to France. "I will not let them get away with taking my former colonies."

"Yes, no one takes anything from me." Russia spoke seemingly calm but the aura around him said otherwise.

"Well, you can count on the hero." America cheered with his usual vigor.

"I will get my sister back." Switzerland said.

"I will help in anyway I can." Hungary said.

"Good," the Doctor said looking at all of them. "We should come up with some defense for the house so when-"

He didn't finish that thought as one of the wall was blown apart sending them all to the ground.

Stryre stood in the dust as it cleared next to him to of his large robots and behind him even more.

"You will come with us." Stryre looked at Austria.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I haven't been into writing this last week so it was a little bit of a struggle. Next chapter will have a big fight so there is that. Leave me a a review if you like they do help cheer me up and keep me going. Just let me know what you liked and such. Anyway until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Attack

**What Was Lost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Hetalia but if I did there would be more dinosaurs.**

**Summary: Several Nations start to vanish starting with Austria. America calls in his old friend the Doctor to help search. Hungary is curious about The Doctor and Austria's past. Both of them have a secret they're keeping. And who is behind the missing nations? Why and where have they been taken? What fate awaits the world?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Attack

The explosion had ripped the sitting room apart, it threw furniture around and to pieces. As for those inside they were thrown to the ground. They looked at the unnatural sight of the alien and the robots behind him. England would be horrified to find out find those machines were made in his country and designed by his people. The shock of the attack lasted only a moment they had all been in war and countless battle fields and to some extent they were comfortable with it.

Still none of the nation were first to get up, it was the Doctor. He jumped to his feet and pointed the glowing tip of his screwdriver right at the machine, right at the red screen that served as it's eyes. Sparks shot out and it cracked.

"Aim for the eye!" The Doctor shouted. "It will repair but it will be sometime. Push them back!"

Stryre turned his blaster to Doctor but before he could fire America jumped up and punched him.

"Germany!" America shouted.

They usually fought against each other but that only meant they knew what the other would act. Germany leapt up and him and America raced to to the robot and punched the large machine out of the room back through opening.

"Advance!" Stryre shouted.

More of those robots tore through the wall and into the room. The nations started to get up and with their own ways started to fight back. Hungary and Russia pulled out their weapons of a frying pan and lead pipe and smacked the robots eye screen. Switzerland with his array of guns quickly shot out the eyes. England had bigger thoughts.

"I've had enough of this!" England pulled out a book from his pocket. "I've been beaten by trolls and out smarted by bow tie wearing mad man. I will not be out down by a bucket of bolts!"

The book started to glow strange symbols. With his hand outstretched a dark storm cloud wrapped his open hand. Suddenly bolts of lighting ripped out of the clouds striking the machines .

"No!" The Doctor shouted too late,

The robots that were hit grew in size.

"They're living metal!" The Doctor shouted as England stopped. "They grow when they get more electricity."

"Oh." The English man mumbled.

"You idiot" France told him. "Make things harder why don't you."

"Not the time."

Hungary sighed annoyed at England at the moment but out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Austria calmly walked out of the room. She was about to say something when the robot closes to her reached for her forcing her to fend it off. Right the robots were just shorter than the room and they were trying to push them back knowing full well in the room they were cornered.

Austria found the secret room and entered as quickly as he could. He ignored most of the items and found cabinet and he took out something from it.

The Doctor was doing the best he could to take the blaster from Stryre.

"Whose working with you?" The Doctor asked in a hurry. "These machines are mindless so they are being controlled remotely. And you couldn't survive everything. Who else is working with you?"

"I would not dishonor myself further by revealing anything else." Stryre told him bluntly.

Stryre managed to push him away and the Doctor tumbled to the ground forcing himself to drop the screwdriver. The Doctor looked up to see Stryre pointing his blaster to his head.

He cocked the gun and a low hum was heard. Thats when they both her the familiar whirl of the screw driver. They looked to the side to see Austria holding the screwdriver and pointing it to a large alien rifle he brought out. It took only a second to know what he was about to do and both aliens reacted differently. The Doctor jumped behind what was left of a love seat and Stryre pointed his own weapon at the nation. At that point it was too late as Austria already aimed it and and pulled the trigger. The sound the pistol made was like the roar of thunder and the air rippled as the attack flew though the air slamming Stryre to the wall.

Austria was calm and systematically fired on the robots one by one taking aim at their eye pieces shooting them back. Even Switzerland was impressed by his shooting skills. The trick with rifles like that is being calm when you fire them, snipers fire between the beat of their own hearts so Austria's calm demeanor and steady hand have him an advantage when firing rifles.

"Where did you get a Ice Warrior riffle?" The Doctor asked, he was impressed since it was a sonic weapon it would damage the robots.

"In some ice." He said eerily calmly. "Excuse me."

Before anything else could be said he fire the gun right at the sontaran who was started to get up. It took everyone by surprise but not as a much as the fact that he fired again and again and again. The others had to cover their ears as it felt like their ears would burst. The attacks started to rip through Stryre, he blood was ripped out and then it started to flow out again as the next attack struck. There was no hesitation in Austria attacks and his face seemed perfectly calm but there was a fire in his eyes.

The others were more than worried. They had seen that silent fury in Austria's eyes before. They were all familiar on why not to get Austria angry especially since it once nearly tore apart the world. It was not a memory that any of them liked to recall some more than others. He was furious that his archduke had been killed and he couldn't be reasoned with and that looked to be the same scenario. He had been tortured by Stryre for a month so he had plenty of reason to be angry. With one final blast Austria ripped one of his walls by sending Stryre through it. Almost like he had never even noticed them he walked outside following the beaten Sontaran he had blasted through a wall.

The Doctor got up and ran after him.

"Doc!" America called out. "What-"

"I'm going to make sure Roderich doesn't do something he'll regret. Make sure the robots are down."

0000

It was a lovely spring day and Austria would love to be playing his piano but today was not the day for that. A small silver haired micronation had him by the hand. Kugelmugel lead him along eager to show him something. Despite the trouble he might have caused Austria was glad to have Kugelmugel, it was nice to have another Austrian nation.

"There." Kugelmugel pointed out.

"What is it?" Austria said with a small smile.

Kugelmugel was so eager about his art and overall he was proud to have him as his micronation. He was glad that another germanic nation was artistic instead of one looking for a fight like some he knew.

"That. It was not there in the morning. What is it?" Kugelmugel commented. "It's very strange. Is it art? I touched it and it felt alive."

Austria followed the pointing finger off in the distance was a spherical house that was the micronation but next to it was what Kugelmugel was pointing to, it was something Austria was familiar with. It was a large blue box smacked in the middle of Vienna.

"The Tardis." Austria whispered.

Suddenly from behind it came out a tall man in a brown suit and coat. He waved at them and gave them a warm smile. The Doctor looked said and something about him looked like he was saying good bye. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Suddenly the box started to fade away with the wind whirling around.

"Good Bye Doctor." Austria said, he didn't understand it but it felt right to say.

"What was that?" Kugelmugel tucked on Austria's sleeved confused.

Austria picked him up and said, "An old friend coming to say good bye. Let's go and I will get you some sacher torte and I will tell you a long story."

0000

The Doctor rushed outside to see Austria holding the pistol to the fallen sontaran.

"Roderich stop!" The Doctor called out.

"Why Doctor? It's not like it will kill him."

As they spoke the green blood started slither back into the sontaran's body.

"You are better than that." The timelord said defiantly.

"Is that really what you think Doctor? It sounds like you care." Another voice spoke, it was english and it sounded young and bitter. Austria and the Doctor had heard the voice and the nation didn't forget one of his captors but it took a moment for the Doctor recognize it.

The timelord turned around he looked at the young man in his twenties with short dark hair. He had a pale complexion and a light stubble, dark circles were around his eyes.

"Adam?" The Doctor looked back surprised.

He barely remembered Adam a companion that Rose had picked up and later nearly caused time to get rewritten when his greed got the better of him.

"Oh, you remember me?" He said spitting out the words. "You just dropped me back home and left the device in me." He snapped his fingers and something opened up on his forehead letting them see into his brain. "I tried to keep it quiet but word got out. Then someone woman working in the Shard came for me. She sent men and they opened me up and looked at how it worked. I thought I was going to die until I wished I would die. Eventually I was sure I was about to die but then something came up. Someone told me I could get my revenge on those who had hurt me and you."

"Adam," The Doctor spoke, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Not yet. Look at you you've actually gotten younger. What is it like for you? Have you forgotten Rose too?"

"Rose?" It had been a while since he heard that name.

"Oh she was your favorite. Did you forget her too?"

"Adam, stop this. if you really want I can help you."

"It's too late for that." Sparks shot out of the front of his forehead. The robots started to get up. "Destroying the eye pieces might have worked if I wasn't controlling them." The one if the metal men brought up Hungary gripping her by the neck.

"As much as I would love to watch one of them stamp you out you'd regenerate, or so my boss tells me. Trying to kill you would waste too much time so I will just bargain with the one we really need." Adam turned to Austria. "You drop the gun and come with us now and I don't have the robot snap her neck like a twig. You can live through a lot but can you live through getting your head pulled off?"

Hungary let out a groan as the robot started to close it's pincer like hands on her neck.

"Fine!" Austria shouted tossing aside his gun.

"Good." Adam said certain about himself. "Stryre get up. Neither one of his can die."

Stryre forced himself up and grabbed the Austria.

Adam remotely activated the teleport and with that the robots, Austria, Stryre and Adam vanished in a flash of light.

The other quickly gathered trying to make sense of what happened.

"What happened?" France asked. "One second they were here and now they're not."

"Long range teleport." The Doctor explained. "They have Roderich and that means they are going to push to the final phase. I need to see something. Everyone into the Tardis now!"

They sensed the urgency in his voice and hurried off into the blue box. The Doctor jumped to the controls and worked them in a manic panic. "I need to make sure. So let's skip ahead a month and see."

The Tardis shook like it was being tossed around in a dryer until it landed with a thud. The Doctor ran out the doors and the other waited for a second before they followed. Nothing could prepare them for what waited for them outside. The world was gray, the earth below looked dead and the sky matched it. Above them stood a red ball that they knew it was the dying sun looking like it was about to go out. The air was icy and there were no movement in the streets and the builds all looked like they were about to collapse if they already hadn't. England was ready to cry when he noticed where they were.

"It can't be." He said as he looked at the fallen remains of what had once been the face of Big Ben.

"It is." The Doctor said. "This is London one moth into the future. This is what waits the entire world. Its the end of the world."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hey I'm still around. Sorry for the delay I'm working through a writers block. So bare with me until I manage to get back on track with everything. I hope you liked this chapter. If you do please review it always helps me keep writing.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Earth

**What Was Lost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Hetalia but if I did there would be more dinosaurs.**

**Summary: Several Nations start to vanish starting with Austria. America calls in his old friend the Doctor to help search. Hungary is curious about The Doctor and Austria's past. Both of them have a secret they're keeping. And who is behind the missing nations? Why and where have they been taken? What fate awaits the world?**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Earth

It was not that they didn't understand his words, it was more like they couldn't grasp the meaning.

"What do you mean it's the end of the world?" America was the first to regain his voice.

"It's one month into the future and the world is dead." The Doctor clarified. "This is what awaits a world where they used Roderich to make the Symphony of Destruction.

"This can't be right." England said hopping that it wasn't real. "This is all an illusion."

"I'm afraid not. I'm a timelord. I can sense when time is rewritten and I can see the alternative and this one there is nothing. Centuries of possible futures are being unwritten and this one is taking their place." The Doctor said his voice weak. "Music fills the air and then silence follows. Silence falls. The world falls apart and within days the population of dwindles to thousands. Then the damage to the sun gets worse and its starts to decay and the world starts to get cold. This is England during summer it's clinging while the rest of the world is frozen. People are fighting for supplies that they can't find. Just to try to last a little longer. But in less than a year humanity will be extinct along with the sea devils, silurians and even the races on the Moon. The Earth is dying."

The Doctor painted a grim picture of what to come. Hungary couldn't help but feel guilty that Austria only gave himself up to save her. This could have been prevented if she never got caught. She wanted to save him and for once he stepped in and saved her.

That's when they heard some rustling coming from the alley nearby. And then a messy young blonde boy came out walking with a small pile of supplies. It was a pitiful for pile and most of the foods seemed to have gone spoiled already. His hair was blonde and messy and his clothes were little more than old rags.

"Sealand?" England said spotting the boy.

He started to walk towards him.

"Stop it!" Sealand demanded flinching at England's voice. "You're not real! You're not real! No! No!"

"Sealand, what's wrong?!" England reached him trying to get him to calm down.

Sealand just pushed him away. "You are not here!" Sealand continued to scream as to try to make himself believe it.

"Of course I'm real."

"No, you're not." Sealand spoke tears streaming from his eyes. " You're dead. You're dead like every one. Like Wy, Kugelmugel, Seborga and Latvia. You're all gone. So stop it! Stop trying to make me think you're not!" Sealand dropped the supplies and just ran as fast as he could.

"Sealand..." England let out.

They were helpless to do anything but watch the small boy run away. A terrible thought occurred to them, he was of steel and cement he'd survive longer than the rest and have to watch others die. He was so young yet he'd probably already seen his friends die before him. To him they must have just been ghost calling out to him. Maybe it wasn't the first time he saw people that were gone maybe they were invention of his mind that was trying to cope with the horrible reality before him. They had all been around long enough to see death on large scales but nothing like this. Their hearts broke for that little boy that had never been to war and never needed to see it who had to watch everyone die helpless to stop it.

"Please." England spoke again tears in his eyes. "Don't let this happen. Sealand is brat but he shouldn't..." England choked on his words as he spoke to the Doctor. "He's my little brother. He's just a boy. He's a micronation, I never told him but I was jealous that he was a micronation. Micronations don't have armies and they will never be in wars because they are so small there is no need for them to get involved. The closest he was ever going to get to war was that fight he got into with those German's that boarded his base..." He looked over at Germany. "He doesn't deserve this, no one deserves to do this. I have no idea, no power, no magic or anything that could bring back the world or even the sun. Please..."

It was a sight none of them had been used to, seeing the once mighty British Empire begging a man for help. They didn't judge him though they could only imagine their people dying or dead not to mention their friends and family too. It was just too much to bare. They all looked at the Doctor pleading with their eyes for him to do anything.

"Please help." America added. "Please be the hero."

"My sisters and my people." Russia said his voice loosing it's strength. "Please save them."

"I've seen far too much death and destruction and heart break." France choked on these words. "Please bring back the beautiful world that made it worth it."

"Please do what I was unable to do." Switzerland said his voice showing a hint of emotions that he long kept hidden. "Please save my sister."

"Please save this world." Germany added. "Please save Italy and my idiot brother."

Finally Hungary looked at the timelord with her green eyes filled with tears, "Please save Roderich. Please save him. Save our friends, our families, our world. I know it's a lot to ask but please help us."

The Timelord had once watched the world below his feet form and had once watched the very same world burn. The Earth had been his home when he was banished from Gallifrey, he came back home when Gallifrey was lost and he would always return to it. He'd given so much to protect the small blue orb that hung in milky way. Now the final seven nations of the Earth before it died who represented it's people were there begging him for his help.

"You are asking me to save the world. To stop this future from coming." The Doctor looked at them "To do the impossible. You are asking me to take on the whole fate and lives of every single living thing on this world." He looked at them with his ancient eyes and then he smiled. "Okay, I'll save this world. I will save your friends, families, loved ones, people and this world. That's just a normal Saturday for me." He smiled at them a kind smile you'd expect from a father. "All you needed to say is help. It's a word I could not refuse."

And on that dying world he promised he would and those gathered around him believed he could do it.

"Now we know the stakes."

The Doctor walked back to the Tardis and the other followed.

0000

"Come on Roddy." The Doctor said pushing the wheel chair. His wild messy brown hair wafting along with his coat.

Austria sighed, a defeated sigh as the timelord pushed him along in a Wheel chair.

"Oh, you're a load of fun." The timelord said as she pushed the Austrian along the he battered streets.

It was not a war he wanted but he was pulled into it anyway along with the world. Part of him thought about the earlier war he brought about and all the pain he caused to those closes to him. He wondered if he would ever fully pay for it.

"It's not your fault." The Doctor's voice brought him back to Earth, " You didn't start this war."

"No, but I did the one before it. The war fell into a depression and Germany then lead them to war. I will admit his boss was insane and really pushed things into the terrible direction. But still-"

"It wasn't your fault." Doctor told him.

"How many of my people died? How many people could i have saved? How much misery could I have prevented?"

The Doctor stopped the chair and looked him in the eyes, "Roderich Edelstein this was not your fault. You have already suffered enough. Your heart, the city of Vienna is testament to that. Even the allies didn't hold you responsible for this."

The city was mostly occupied by the allies as the country struggled to repair itself. Still it lay in ruins and he was trapped in the wheelchair.

"Why are others the ones to suffer for my mistakes?" Austria looked pass the alien to their destination .

The Iron Curtain that had blocked Austria and Hungary, keeping the nations apart.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, "The Doctor said. "I will anyway but that wall will not stand forever and one day it will fall. Then Europe will be reunited. And of all things there will be a picnic." The Doctor was practically giddy, "Years of separation and then reunited all of Europe gets together for a picnic like they were a big happy family. It does get better."

"I really want to believe that." The Austrian said solemnly.

"I think there is something you came here to do." The Doctor pulled out a violin case from the bag behind the chair and gave it to musician.

Like a second nature he the pulled the instrument and prepared.

"Play it for her." The Doctor told him. "Things are not great for her. Very few on that side of the wall are enjoying themselves. It will be sometime before you are truly able to help her so do what you can for now. Play for her."

Austria didn't need to be told twice and he began to play the violin and soon sweet notes floated from that instrument.

Austria wasn't the most expressive person but simply because he didn't express himself it didn't mean he didn't have emotions to express. His music was his outlet for his emotions. So for a rare instance the Doctor didn't run around or say anything he just stood there and listened to the music.

The song was going out to a women he felt he had hurt, the woman that once was his servant, the woman that had once shot an arrow in his butt, a woman that was his best friend, a woman he once called his wife and who now was behind that Iron Curtain.

He didn't know if she could hear his song but he hoped that she would hear it and know how sorry he was for everything he put her through.

0000

The Doctor was on the controls. "Alright, this will be tricky." He said hesitantly. "At most we have a few minutes before it all starts. And then bye bye world."

"Didn't they bounce you back?" America pointed out.

"I got through it the second time."

"Because it was a trap."

"Yes, and they'll be ready to bounce me back."

"So what's the plan?"

"Force my way in. I can lock on to Roderich and since he had my screwdriver too, something connected to my Tardis, there is no way I can't find them. Hang on." With a fervent drive the Doctor pulled the lever and the Tardis began to shake wildly.

Sparks shoot out of the console.

"That's not going to work!" The Doctor shouted at an invisible opponent. "Come on old girl!" He patted gently the console. " A little more! Burn up some of the guest rooms!" He pulled another lever and the Tardis jolted forwards spinning around as it did.

The Tardis crashed as it landed forcing everyone to the floor as it did.

Switzerland groaned, "I don't want to ride this again." That's as opinionated as he got.

"Where are we?" France asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Doctor said jolting up. "We're are in Switzerland. Right over a CERN station right over that Super Collider."

Switzerland flinched, "We're in Switzerland?"

"Yes, isn't obvious? Those robots. The man who made them was apart of a group Think Tank, a group of intellectuals who tried to take over the world and believed it would be in better hands. I stopped their attempt but they had other members and I'm guessing over time they ended up in CERN. Spend some of the funds from CERN to make a small army and must have gotten taken over my Stryre and Adam and whoever their boss is."

"So what are we going to do?" Hungary questioned, she wished she wasn't wearing that dress but instead that old soldier uniform she had.

"Go though the door and try to find everyone." The Doctor said before adding, "Try not to get caught."

"That's the plan?"! England questioned, even in dire circumstances he couldn't help but snark.

"We only have a few minutes before it all starts and that future we saw happens. Do you have a better plan?"

Switzerland cocked his rifle answering his question.

0000

"Is it all prepared?" Stryre asked.

"It's nearly done." Adam told him as he directed some CERN scientist being controlled by Sontaran technology. "It would normally take time to get this done but we don't have time. The Doctor will be here soon and the best way to beat him is to start before he has a chance to move against us."

The mind controlled scientist arrived carrying the missing nation all who were still unconscious. Another group of scientist brought instruments and some technology derived from the prototype that Austria had been stuck in. In the end it looked little more than a high tech helmet with goggles that they placed on the nations to control them.

Another pair of scientist came over with Austria locked in their arms. Austria was never in a good shape to fight but certainly not in these days.

"What are you doing to them?" The musician asked.

"Don't worry about them." Adam told him his tone as bitter as ever. "Those helmets allow us to control them and bring up their memories, any we wish."

"Like you did with me?"

"Yes, now take your seat." Adam strapped a collar on him. "We don't have to bring out any bad memories, I suspect month of doing that will work."

"What do you want from me?"

Adam waved him over to a piano, like all the instruments had wire connected to it that lead to a large antenna array that stretched from the inside of the base all the way to the outside.

Adam continued to explain, "Just play. The music sheet is there waiting for you."

"The symphony of destruction?" Austria questioned in a tone that suggested he knew the answer.

"Yes," Adam confirmed. "In legends it is also called the Symphony of Chaos or the Sound of Destruction. And we want you to play it."

"If I refuse?" Austria growled.

Stryre pointed his gun right at the head of Liechtenstein who stood motionless holding a violin.

"Then Stryre will shoot her head off." Adam said coldly without remorse or shame. "I have just found about you and the other nations but can you survive having your head removed? Even if you could I imagine it would hurt. And then after she heals we can start over and in the mean time we could try it on the boy with the curl in his hair. We can try it on everyone of them until you decided to play."

Austria wasn't very expressive but his face did show a distinct horror and disgust at them. "I'll do it but don't hurt them."

"When we tell you to play you do. And don't miss a single note."

"What is this all for?" Austria asked sitting down on the piano bench.

"We need pain and sorrow and who better than those who had lived through centuries of war and death. Music can capture that emotions and transmit it though we need their minds connect to a psychic network to truly capture the feelings and to spread it across the world. To give it a force to affect the world. And thank you for giving us the last piece we needed."

Adam pulled out the sonic screwdriver that he took from Austria and then connected it a device in front of the piano.

"There are many sonic devices in the Universe." Stryre began. "But few so advance as one made of timelord technology."

0000

The Tardis materialized of all places within the giant antenna array. It was customized room at the base of the antenna. They walked out of the Tardis and found themselves confused.

The Doctor simply said, "This is new. This room is set up to be a psychic gathering point, gathering psychic energy held together in sonic medium and then amplified and transmitted. But why?"

"Hey, doc what's with the mirrors?" As the others stepped out of the Tardis America pointed at the various mirrors hung around the room connect to cables and machines.

The Doctor turned around and looked until he looked behind the Tardis and panicked. "Weeping angel."

"It's a statue." France told him. "And they say I'm a coward."

"Until you look away then it kills you." The Doctor said taking a closer look.

The angel was held in chains and manacles, it's skin cracked and broken and it's face contorted in pain.

"So that's how." The Doctor said horrified. "A Weeping Angel is a creature of the abstract, a living thought with it's own ideas. A killer at that. With the mirrors not only keeping it in this state but reflecting it's energies back at it they can solidify the psychic energy. Like a plague they can spread it across the world using the psychic network of the Arch Angel Network. That's how the world dies. We have to stop it."

The Doctor reached for the door and tried to push it open when he body just hit the door.

"Doors locked?" America suggested.

"Of course it is. Do you think we would leave the door to the weeping angel unlocked?" A wispy gravely spoke to them. "Why did you think I bounced your Tardis to this of all rooms."

"I know that voice." The Doctor said as he searched his pockets for his favorite tool. "And no screwdriver."

"We have it."

"So this is it? This is the real end game. Death of this entire world just for you."

"Whose talking?" Germany questioned looking around for the source of the voice.

"That's the thing." The Doctor spit out. "We shouldn't be able to hear him."

"You are always close to death Doctor and can hear me if I so choose." The voice spat back. "And they are unique and ideas like the angle and thus can hear me. Don't worry though the music shall commence now."

"NO!" The Doctor quickly banged on the door desperate knowing the door would not let him use the Tardis.

0000

Austria looked back at Stryre who held his gun at Liechtenstein's head as a constant reminder of what would happen if he failed even for a second. Austria took a deep breath and looked at the music sheet and stretched his fingers over the keys before him.

"Start." Adam ordered.

His fingers started hit the keys and mindlessly the other nations under control began to play their instruments along with him. And that was how the music began.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, sorry for the delay but here is another chapter and i hope you like it. i personally think it came out pretty awesome. So have any of you figured out who the big bad behind all this is? Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you like. I hope to be back soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Song

**What Was Lost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Hetalia but if I did there would be more dinosaurs. I don't own the Song Falling Through Time that's Asher Quinn**

**Summary: Several Nations start to vanish starting with Austria. America calls in his old friend the Doctor to help search. Hungary is curious about The Doctor and Austria's past. Both of them have a secret they're keeping. And who is behind the missing nations? Why and where have they been taken? What fate awaits the world?**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Song

Austria was surprised to see him. Before him was a young man, who looked to be just less than twenty years old. The man had icy blue eyes and blonde hair. His clothes were of a military fashion and neat and clean. His face was was frozen in a serious expression.

"So what do you think?" Prussia poked the musician in the ribs. "My little brother is pretty great."

Austria was speechless, "He looks so much like..." Austria cleared his throat. "Uh, he looks a lot Germania."

"He does!" Prussia admits. "How awesome is that?! He looks like father!" The Prussian continued to say excitedly.

The place was Vienna and besides doing some work to get the young nation recognized Prussia brought over his little brother to meet Austria.

"I see I've left you speechless." Prussia said smugly. "I thought I should at least introduce you two. I know you took it hard when Holy Rome..." Prussia let his voice drift off. "Well, I thought you should met the new Germanic nation."

"Yes, I'm Austria." The pianist turned to the new nation before him.

"It's good to meet you I'm the Confederation of Rhine."

Despite all their arguments and everything both Austria and Prussia were Germanic nations and that came a sense of family. They didn't get along much but that didn't change the fact they were family and they cared for family. Prussia was happy with himself being the bigger man and letting Austria meet the Confederation of Rhine, the new member of the Germanic family.

That name would not stick as The Confederation of Rhine would one day be known as Germany and Austria knew that.

0000

The Doctor pounded on the doors. The room was shacking.

"The music is starting." The Timelord growled. The Doctor tried to get the door to open but it seemed like it had been designed to only open from one side. The Doctor assumed that it was a safety procedure to make that the Angel could not escape if the chains broke. He could hear the music starting to play and he could only assume the Austrian musician was being forced to play it.

On the other side of the door Austria was playing a horrid song, the music seemed to be written by a mad man as he feared the coming of a dark god. It sounded what one would imagine Edgar Allen Poe's nightmares would sound like if made into music. The other nations were plugged into machines and forced to relived the worst of their long lives, as they played giving the music the power the one behind this wanted. Austria hated seeing the nation in pain but he was certain they'd be put through more if he didn't cooperate.

Back in the room beneath the satellite the machines began to whine a dark purple light glowed.

"Back into the Tardis!" The Doctor ordered.

"I thought you said we couldn't move!" America pointed out.

"Yes, and it's likely this could destroy the Tardis too. " He pointed his finger. "Though I'm sure he's using this all to let himself manifest and if I time it just right we might be able to escape with the Tardis while he's in between dimensions."

They had no idea what he was talking about but the Doctor was shoving them into the Tardis so they didn't really ask.

The room was filled with the light and the Tardis rang the cloister bell. Even inside the nation could hear a terrible screaming. The Weeping screamed in pain as it's body was being used as conduit for the song. The music was then transmitted through the machine and into the satellite and at the speed of light it was transmitted across the Arch Angel Network and around the world.

0000

Across the World things began to occur and it started with cell phones and television signals all suddenly stopping. The sky all over the world a sickish purple. But the most eery thing was that a horrid song filled the air.

In England the micronations were having a meeting in England's garden, mostly since Sealand wanted to do something to annoy England but found that he wasn't home that day. They all looked up at the sky.

"What's happening?" Sealand asked innocently.

"I don't know." Wy said not sounding sure. "I think we should go inside."

The white haired Kugelmugel looked up, "I don't think Austria would like this music." Somewhere deep in his heart the young micronation was worried about Austria, he didn't know why but he was.

0000

"He's coming." Adam watched it happen. The music was horrifying but that didn't get his attention, the music was coming to an end and as chaos and panic spread cross the world it had it's desired effect, a crack started to form. A terrible white light emanated from it and a form like a living shadow crawled from it.

"It's done." Stryre said joyously as the song ended.

That was when the Tardis started to materialize in the room following the signal from the sonic screwdriver.

The other's tumbled out and the Doctor sighed, "Okay, I wasn't sure that would work. Glad it did."

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is that thing?" England shouted at the figure.

"The Trickster." Austria answered it.

"A creature forever in eternal exile outside the universe forever trying to get in." The Doctor added. "He feed of chaos, grows from it. He grows stronger from it. With that song ripping the sky apart there is just enough chaos to give him a foot hold in this world. With that he will try and conquer this world and then the rest of the Universe."

The shadows gathered, the Trickster formed to look like a man without a face wearing a long cloak. The only thing his face had was a mouth with sharp teeth. "Doctor! You stopped me from gathering your precious Sarah Jane but failed to stop me this time."

"You know how many people have said that to me?" The Doctor annoyed rolled his eyes. "Oh, thanks for the warning about the gate. That was real helpful" The sarcasm dripped off the words. "Like I needed more hints about my unavoidable death."

the Trickster chuckled, "Amusing to the last."

"Now!" Adam yelled out. "We did everything you asked of us. Give us back our lives."

"Half lives. That's how you've controlled them?" The Doctor said spitting out the worlds disgusted.

"What is that?" Russia asked curious.

"He's been using dead people, or very nearly. He keeps them half a live and that's why they can't die, the Trickster keeps them from dying."

"I will keep my bargain." Trickster waved his hand and the air around both Stryre and Adam wavered.

"We live!" Stryre shouted.

"It's gone." Adam touched his forehead feeling the device gone. "All that technology in me is gone. Just like he promised."

"Shut up." Hungary raised her frying pan and smacked the Sontaran in the back of the head causing him to fall. "And you too." Then she hit Adam giving him the same treatment. Without the Trickster's power keeping them healed they were easy enough to deal with.

The Doctor went to Stryre and took a device from him. "And let's just make sure to snap them out of it." The scientist that were under his control collapsed to the ground. "And now shutting down the controls on the other nations." With another button the nations fell to the ground. "And just so you can't get those robots back here to help." He threw the control to the ground and jumped onto it smashing to bit.

"What will that accomplish?" The Trickster goaded. "I will manifest fully in moments and with my full power you will not be able to hold me back."

"Yes, but until you manifest you really are powerless. You can manipulate those you've touched but you can't affect anything else."

"So you intend to stop all this in moments?"

"Yes..." The Doctor said less than confident. "That would be the plan."

"That will be the one thing I miss about you Doctor," The Trickster gave him a frightful smile. "as much as you serve order you created as much chaos. What a delight it is to use your companion against you." The looked over at Austria. "One that refused by deal before but still came to me in the end."

"What?" Hungary turned to Austria. "What is he talking about?"

"Your closes companion through the centuries and you never told her." The Trickster seemed eager to twist the knife. "I came to you in your darkest hour. Your body was broken, you land was broken, your spirit was broken and your heart broken." The words slithered out of the Trickster's mouth, the words seemed to mock Austria and all but ignored the others.

The Doctor whispered to the other nations, "Get everyone in the Tardis. Do it now."

America, Germany, England, Russia, France and Switzerland gathered the people and the nations and started to drag them into the Tardis. Switzerland picked up Liechtenstein and carefully put her in the chair in the Tardis before he helped the other gather the scientist and nations. The other nations did much the same picking up their friends and family first. Hungary didn't help she just stared at Austria, she had figured that he was keep several secrets but didn't know the extent.

Hungary was more than shocked, they known each other for centuries and know each other in way no one else did but she couldn't grasp what he wouldn't tell her.

The Trickster as to flex his power, what little he could use at the moment, a white mist formed around the Doctor, Hungary, Austria and the Trickster. Imagines started to flick on the mist as if they were being projected on the mist. That's when they saw an image of Austria in a wheel chair, in a dark room, looking out a window.

"He was broken." The Trickster narrated. "War had torn his home apart and even broke his body. Despite everything the thing that truly broke him was was his heart."

"Vienna?" Hungary mumbled remembering how his city was left in ruins after the war.

"No." The Doctor answered. "His heart. Not the nation but the man's."

"He could stand everything else but he was kept away from you." The Trickster continued. "A wall was erect and he was kept from you. He lost hope. Despite not being human your hearts are so human, so weak to emotions. War was nothing but the losing you was more than he could withstand. He had thoughts of ending it all but his status would prevent such actions."

"Roderich?" Doctor questioned but got no answer from the Austrian.

"I found that his nature allowed him to see me and I came to him. I offered to make him human but he refused. I offered to give him death but he refused. " The Trickster sighed. "He was your companion and they tend to be trouble for my plans. I offered him to reunite him with you." He turned to Hungary. "To undo events. To stops wars before they started. Lives would be spared and he would still be married. Of all the things I offered that was the only own he considered. In the end he still said no."

Hungary turned to Austria, "Roderich?" Tears were in her eyes. "Why? I thought-"

"He would use us." Austria said weakly. "My death or humanity would only be a trade for something worse, these deal always are. I assumed he'd put someone worse in my place, to whisper in the ear of my leader and to bring more chaos."

"But what about us? We could have been-"

"That is all I wanted. I want you back but if I had said yes I knew he'd do something terrible. As much as I wanted to be with you and I could not bare to bring you into that. I did want us to be happy but not at the cost of suffering of so many, not if you'd suffer."

The Doctor looked at Austria, "So at your darkest moment, when you had lost all hope you turned down your greatest desire for the greater good?"

"Yes."

"Roderich." The Doctor put his hands on his shoulders. "I have not always been happy with what you've done but I can honestly say that I haven't been prouder of you than right now." The Doctor didn't wait for a reaction and hugged him.

"And now he's been used to bring destruction to the world. I'm sure you're very proud." The Trickster pointed out.

The Doctor pulled away form the embrace and turned back to Trickster. "Yes, he is but that means his the solution." He yanked the Sonic screwdriver out it's slot and pointed it at the Trickster, "Now be quiet the performance is about to get started." The device whirled and the Trickster vanished.

"Is he gone?" Austria asked.

"For the moment. He's a bit unstable right now I just managed to nudge him away for bit. It's a bit of trouble when traveling across dimensions."

"Please tell me you have a plan."

"Don't I always?"

"No." Austria glared at him in his usual stoic fashion.

"You need to play a song. One at the the opposite frequency and tempo of the last one. The song is still being transmitted and the Arc Angel Network is still up for the moment and if we time it right we can actually cancel it most of it."

"And the rest?"

"The rest of what's left of the song falls down on us and this entire place and everyone in it gets ripped apart at the sub atomic level."

"Oh, well then slightly better than most of you plans."

"Above average." Doctor smirked at Austria.

"You can't do that. You'll die." Hungary pleaded with him.

"I was the one who caused this so it's fitting that I'm the one that solves it."

The Doctor raced into the Tardis waving around the screwdriver at the console. "The Satellite is a mess but the Tardis should be able to patch into the network and help it get transmitted. Tap into our minds and counteract the negative psychic energy using the telepathic circuits to-"

The Doctor paused as he spotted Germany while the other finished up dragging the others in. "Ludwig? Right?"

"Yes." Germany responded.

"I have a question: Are you happy?"

Germany didn't know hot answer that or why of all times that would be asking him this, "Why do you ask?"

"Germany!" Italy jumped up and grabbed him. "Everyone is here! You found us! I knew I could trust Germany to save me! You always do."

Germany gave the Italian a small smile. "I think I have my answer." The Doctor smiled before getting back to work.

The nation were starting to get up though the scientist would likely need to be taken to doctors later.

Austria and Hungary walked in, "Doctor tell her it's safe."

"It's safe." The Doctor told her dutifully. "What is safe?"

"Your plan. You have an escape plan."

"Oh, yes, it's complicated but yes." He paused. "We run really fast into the Tardis and leave before everything falls apart. Just everyone stay in here while we play a song." The Doctor quickly escaped to the outside to finish setting up.

"You see?" Austria reassured Hungary. "Just stay in here. Tend to the injured."

Hungary sighed and helped the others. Austria found Italy and Liechtenstein next to one another.

"It's been sometime since I've seen you to in one place." Austria told them with a soft smile.

"Yes, we haven't all been together since I was small."

"Yes, that was a very long time." Liechtenstein even though tired worked up a smile.

"Yes, and you've both grown up so much since then." With a weary smile Austria continued to speak. "I'm very proud of both of you. Italy, do me a favor?"

"Yes." The Italian for once opened up his eyes sensing this was important.

"Take care of Kugelmugel for me. I worry about him. You were a good big brother for Liechtenstein when she was little and I'm sure you'd be a great one for Kugelmugel too."

"You can count on me." Italy gave him a salute.

"Good boy." He started to walk out of the Tardis and turned back once more. He looked at the piano and as he stepped out of the Tardis he turned to Hungary, "Elizabeta, good bye."

She didn't react to it right away, it took her a second to understand what happened. The moment she realize it she leapt at the door but Austria slammed it shut. She tried to pry them open but they were being held close.

"Let me out." Hungary tried to open the doors.

"I'm sorry." Austria told her through the doors. "We won't have time to escape. I know that and so the does the Doctor. There is no need for any one of you to die with us. I have to be the one to put it to an end. I'm sorry for all this. I know I have difficultly expressing myself but I have always cared about you. You were my friend, my lover and my wife and I have always been grateful for being with you. I've loved you so long..." He paused when he was sure she started to cry. "Don't cry, you've always been a fierce warrior and warriors don't cry well for me. It's just that after centuries of saving me it's my turn to save you. If this will be my last song then it is for you."

"Roderich... please don't." Hungary pleaded with him.

A quiet whirl was heard coming from the screwdriver and the Tardis started up, the time rotor moved and up and down a telling sing that the Tardis was moving. In a last ditch effort Hungary pounded on the door trying to forced the open.

0000

Austria watched the Tardis vanish before he turned to the Doctor still holding the sonic device. He placed it back into the device.

"Thank you." He whispered sitting down on the piano.

The Doctor picked up a violin. "No, I understand. I'd have done that too but someone needs to stay her and back you up."

"This is going to be my last song than I'm glad you will be here."

"Yes, your swan song has to be good." The Doctor sighed plucking a string. "

"What do I play?"

"Play something from the heart. Play something about joy and life, something to cancel out the fear and panic that Symphony of Destruction brought."

"Oh, you know the song. I played it at at the Iron Curtain years ago." Austria's fingers fell onto the keys and he thought about her. The woman that won his heart a long time ago. The woman he loved. The woman he had saved. The woman that made it all worth it.

0000

Hungary was crying, a sight none of the other nation thought they would ever see, thought they understood why. Liechtenstein was the first to react, she wrapped her thin around around Hungary trying to comfort the older woman. Italy, quiet for once, did the same.

The world coming to an end, inside an alien space ship yet none of that mattered. That was when the music started.

"It's Austria." Germany said, certain about it.

America looked on, "The Doc said he was connecting the Tardis to the machine to transmit. We must be hearing it..."

"I know that song." Hungary wiped her tears away. "I heard it a long time ago. It was behind the Iron Curtain and I heard it... I thought I was hearing things but I was certain it was him."

The music filled the Tardis, the blue interior seemed a little warmer because of it.

Hungary didn't know Austria could hear it but she felt she had to do something so she sang to him.

_"Come and walk with me Through the mystery There's a place that I know Where the angels are falling through time_

_I've been there many times..._

_Where unknowing becomes the road And your struggles Become your sacred songs And the colour of love Is the ray in the dark, dark light_

_I believe in you I would thieve for you And I'll follow you faithfully Even when you lose your way_

_Crossing the line with you Tending the vine with you Falling through time with you"_

0000

Austria didn't understand why, everyone hated his singing even he did but if this was going to be his last song he might as well. With the Doctor playing the violin and him playing the piano he sang.

_"A little further on Before time began There's a place in your soul Where the spirits are singing your name_

_I've heard them many times…_

_Where your shadow becomes your fate And your sorrow becomes a karmic song And the echo of love Is a voice in the wilderness_

_I will wait for you And open the gate for you And I'll whisper the song of the cradle As you fall asleep_

_I'll fall behind with you I see the Divine in you I'm falling through time with you_

_Where the rivers meet And the air is sweet There's a place between heaven and earth Where your ray was formed_

_Do you remember this?_

_Where your essence and all that you are Incarnated, just like a bright new star And the thunderous drums of the firmament Pounded on"_

0000

Hungary continued to sing, some of the other nations hummed along with her but no one there sang with her, it wasn't their song to sing.

_"I lit a fire for you I walked the wire with you And I caught you each time you stumbled And started to fall_

_A light shines for you I'd sacrifice mine for you I'm falling through time with you"_

That was when the song ended and the room was filled with silence.

0000

The room was shaking, Adam didn't know why his head had hurt and he wasn't sure why. The room was shaking and he spotted the Doctor he didn't want to see him, he didn't want to talk to him. He found Stryre on the ground bleeding. The sontaran had been hit in the back of the neck and he assumed that it hit his vent but he didn't are, Adam just ran.

He didn't know how long he ran but he went into a door. He tried to catch his breath, the room was dark and he tried to find his way out. Whatever was causing the shaking must have damaged the light because they barely flicker.

Then he saw something in the darkness, "No."

The lights flicked on and he found a stone statue wrapping it's claw like hand around it's neck. Then the light turned off again and the building began to crumble but there was a clear sound of a neck snapping.

0000

All over the world things went back to normal. People had panicked but as television networks got back on they were blaming all the strangeness on solar flares reacting to Earth's electromagnetic field.

In Switzerland a blue box appeared in the middle of the field. The door quickly swung open and Hungary ran out. She didn't know what to expect but there is was, a crater filled in the collapsed remains of building most of it turned into dust.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay in posting. July was weird for me and I was busy. The song was Falling Through Time by Asher Quinn. Anyway I would love to see a few review from you guys telling me what you think. I'll try to post the last chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Memory

**What Was Lost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Hetalia but if I did there would be more dinosaurs.**

**Summary: Several Nations start to vanish starting with Austria. America calls in his old friend the Doctor to help search. Hungary is curious about The Doctor and Austria's past. Both of them have a secret they're keeping. And who is behind the missing nations? Why and where have they been taken? What fate awaits the world?**

* * *

Chapter 9: Memory

0000

"I drew you!" A young and small Italy held out a portrait he made of Austria. He held out proudly towards the older nation. It was the first time he made since Holy Rome left and though he didn't say it Austria was happy about it.

0000

Liechtenstein sat by the piano playing a piece. Her small and gentle fingers ran across the keys filling the room with music. Her long blonde braids swayed along with her as she continued to play.

Austria knew that she wasn't as eager about music as he was but none the less she had come a long away. For a small moment he spotted a small smile on the young nations face. He hoped that she would never need to know war or battle, she was far too innocent to be apart of such things and he never wanted his little princess to lose that smile.

0000

Austria had been reading a book on the couch with a few breaks to for cakes and sips of his tea. The day had been peaceful with the only one around was Kugelmugel. He took off his eyes from his book to find Kugelmugel sleeping on the couch besides him, his head resting on his lap. Austria gave the sleeping boy a gentle and rare smile and moved his head off his lap gently. Austria left and returned with a pillow and blanket for the boy. Austria smiled at the small boy resting peacefully.

0000

It was such a long time ago but he sat on a log with Switzerland. They were both such young children. When suddenly Switzerland started to wipe the mess on Austria's face. Austria inwardly chuckled, he liked having such a friend.

0000

Holy Rome sat by a desk reading a book. He'd been studying for what seemed to be hours. Austria gently place a cake before him.

"What is that?" The young child asked him.

"It's something for you to eat." Austria told him. "It's good, trust me I made it myself."

Shock covered the young boy's face, "You didn't have to make it for me."

"No, maybe not but I enjoy baking and decided to make it for you. You looked hungry and deserved a treat for all your hard work."

"Thank you." Holy Rome spoke softly taking the small piece of cake.

"Think nothing of it. It is my duty to take care of you, my little brother."

0000

The wall had finally come down. After years it almost seemed like a dream.

"Awesome me is back!" The white haired man ran into the blonde man's arms. "Give your big brother a hug."

"I've missed you brother." Germany said. Finally they had been reunited, Austria could actually go for a little longer without having to see Prussia but he was happy to see Germany smile. Germany had been depressed after the Berlin wall had been raised so it was good to finally see him smile.

"You can admit that you missed me." Prussia poked Austria, even clearly tired and frailer Prussia couldn't help but pick on him.

"Perhaps a little." Austria admitted. "But now I remember how you really are so now I don't see why I missed you at all."

Prussia huffed but Germany actually laughed, it been so long since any of them saw him happy that Austria would put up with Prussia for a little while.

"Austria?" Said a weary angelic voice.

Austria turned around to see her.

0000

"Oh, you want to pay attention to this." The Doctor smiled. "I do love seeing this."

The man in the blue pinstripe suit told him. Austria had run into him on his way to a meeting at England's home, he assumed they were trying to get him to pick a side on this Cold War, Austria didn't expect him to find the Doctor in a crowd, not only the Doctor but he spotted many versions of the Doctor standing in the crowd with his companions some he knew others he didn't. He spotted the bow tie wearing man with a girl with brown hair leading her towards the building.

On top of a roof top a small band started to play a song. They started to play, "Don't Let Me Down." The group was known as the Beatles and this would be their final live concert. It wasn't his type of music but Austria smiled, he understood why so many of the Doctor's arrived. Those young men played with a passion simply for the music, that was something truly wonderful. Even in the coldest of Wars music could still warm his heart.

0000

He was looking into her bright green eyes. She was wearing a long and beautiful dress and flowers in her hair. As much as Austria tried he could never remember anything else from that scene but how perfect she looked.

Her soft and unusually nervous voice simply said, "I do."

His heart raced as he held her hand to put on a cold ringer on her finger. With that he leaned in to kiss her soft lips.

0000

Austria stood up from the piano, he had done what needed to be done and now the building they were in started to dissolve and collapse around them. He held up his head and prepared for what would come. He closed his eyes and thought about those memories, those held so very near to him. If he had to die he was happy knowing that they were safe, even Prussia. He focused on those final memories. He took the breath he was certain to be his last.

0000

"...no." Hungary said in horror.

She had never seen anything like that a huge hole formed in the ground and the building had been torn apart and most of it was little more than dust. A huge satellite dish was half dissolved half shattered.

"...he can't be dead." Hungary said her voice hollow. "He... can't be."

Her eyes filled with tears. The other nations were in shock, Switzerland took off his hat for once as a sign of respect. He knew that was the right place, they were in his land and he knew ever inch so he knew they hadn't moved that far.

"NO!" America yelled out. "No! The Doctor is the hero of this story and so is Austria! The hero doesn't die in the end. He gets the girl and everyone goes home happy!" America ran off to the debri of the building. "And I'm playing the sidekick this once so it's my job to make sure they come out of it."

Hungary wiped her tears away, "Is he really alive?" Hope started to rise in her voice.

"He can't be." England told them. "The building fell apart and dissolved with them in it."

"Talk to your bosses." America spat out. "He's not dead. This is not how that man goes down and Elizabeta I know he'd save Roderich too." America never called her by her human name before but this felt like it was right to do too. Maybe sometimes they forget they were people and not just nations.

Hungary ran into the hole and started to move the wreckage.

"Let's go." Italy raced in.

"Yes, they are certain to be okay." Liechtenstein added before running in. "Calm along brother."

Switzerland sighed. "Fine, I'll call UNIT and get them to help."

"Come along." Prussia nudged Germany. "I can't let sissy Austria die saving me. Old Fritz would turn over in his grave if I ever let that happen."

The nations flooded out of the Tardis to help try to dig the two men out. UNIT arrived by helicopter a few minutes later to pick the scientist and to find out they were part of Think Tank, an organization that built the robots in the first place to try and take over the world, they were apprehended so that UNIT could find out more about them. A security officer was being looked at by one of the medics, the Sontaran device had damaged her heart.

Switzerland helped her get on the plane, she was unconscious but she started to mumble something, "Run, you clever boy and remember..."

"What?" Switzerland questioned.

The medic panicked, "We've lost her. Her heart stopped." The medic explained the noise the machine had made.

The medic tried to restart her heart but to no avail. She was wearing a uniform and had been sent from Geneva to watch over the CERN installation when it all started. Switzerland looked at her name tag that read, "Private Oswald."

The helicopter took her away, UNIT would take care of their own.

"I hear something!" America yelled. "I hear something."

America and Germany along with Russia pulled off a large piece of steel.

"I hear too." Hungary said getting her hopes up. "Is that talking?"

They all got very quiet as they listened.

"She's impossible. She died twice."

"Well, that is a puzzle. And that's not how you play old maid."

0000

Austria was slapped by the Doctor, "Forget about dying with dignity, I'd rather not die."

"The building is dissolving." Austria spat out. "What are we to do?"

"I don't know but we have a good three minutes to figure something out."

The Doctor grabbed Austria's hand and run, going the opposite direction Adam had run off too. "So what do we have? Advance technology. Sontaran tech!"

"Armory?"

"No. that won't help."

"You did have to smash the teleport didn't you?"

"Don't worry about that now!" The Doctor panicked. "Oh, the armory as in the army. The robots!" The Doctor dragged him along as he scanned for them with the screw driver. They quickly went to a large steel door. "It's a dead lock!" He shouted. "Why is it deadlocked?!"

The Austria leaned against the door and it swung open. "What?"

The Doctor looked at the lock, "Someone broke it." They both rushed inside closing the door behind them. Closing the door Austria noticed a small red UNIT beret on the floor but ignored it.

The Robots were all around them, "Come on wake up boys!" The Doctor waved around the screwdriver controlling them get around them and protect them. If he hadn't smashed the control he wouldn't be able too. "We need electricity. If we can make the grow faster than they dissolve than we might have a chance."

One of the industrial cable on the floor looked like it could produce a lot of electricity. Austria yanked it off the ground and ripped it apart sending sparks flying and he tossed it at the robots. The robots formed a circle around them and the cable hit them, electricity flowed through them and they started to grow. Austria closed his eyes as the ceiling started to fall apart and they heard the sound of steel bending and creaking.

0000

The nation pulled off a large piece of steel to reveal The Doctor and Austria huddled together playing old maid. The robots had grown very large but in the end most of them had been dissolved to nothing but the front cover.

"Well, that worked." The Doctor said happily before leaping out of their hole. Hungary sort of shoved him out of the way and quickly yanked Austria out of the hole.

Then she smacked him, "Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'll fight for you. I'll go to war for you but just promise me you won't die before me. I couldn't take that. I couldn't take a world without you."

"Then I'll make sure I don't die." The Austrian gave her a small smile.

"Austria!" Italy ran up to the nation and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Oh, yes we are all relieved to see you're alright." Liechtenstein smiling happily.

Switzerland stood next to her giving his usual stoic expression refusing to say anything to that fact. "It's good that you're not dead."

"That is probably the nicest thing you've said to me in centuries." Austria sighed at the fact.

"Sorry to break up this touching moment." The Doctor broke up that touching moment. "You're a mess and I imagine want to get cleaned up. If you want a ride home we'd better go. UNIT is here and they might try to make me do the paper work I owe. And it's a few decades worth."

"Yes, let go home." Hungary answered grabbing Austria's hand and moving him towards the blue box.

The Doctor was quick to follow and soon enough the familiar sound of the ancient engines filled the air as the Tardis vanished.

"Wait they're leaving without us!" England shouted.

"Huh? I guess we should have asked for a ride." America pointed out.

"How do you plan on us getting home?!" France started in. "Most of the nations in the world are here!"

The Nations started to argue as to how'd they get home forgetting that only feet away there was UNIT that would be happy to help them get home. Sometimes the nations just need to argue with each other.

0000

The Tardis was in the middle of the sitting of the room. Hungary helped settle Austria on the couch.

"There we are. Everything is settled." The Doctor looked around. "There is a gapping hole on the side of your home but beside that it's fine."

"Off already, Doctor?" Austria asked him. "Off to find that twice dead girl? Well, I wish you luck."

"Oh, a whole Universe to look for. I'll be seeing you two." He smiled as he stepped in the Tardis. Roderich and Elizabeta take care. Oh, and Elizabeta take care of him. He gets himself into trouble."

"I've noticed." She smiled wearily at the ancient time lord.

He closed the doors and went to the controls. The Tardis vanished once more into the time vortex.

"Do you want anything?" Hungary said about to get up.

"No, can you just stay here with me for a moment and ... talk?"

"Yes, I can." Hungary smiled at Austria overjoyed that they were together.

"There are things I've not told you. I think considering that you are the person dearest to me I don't think I have any right to not tell you. You mean so much to me and I love you so much" Hungary blushed at those words.

"I know, you don't show it off but I've know. I haven't stopped loving you either, we had are trouble I will admit to that but my heart has been your for a long time. I gave it to you of my own will. No matter what choice our bosses make that will remain. That has been true since the time of Holy Rome and it will be true for years to come."

"About Holy Rome..." Austria's voice trailed off.

0000

The Doctor tossed aside the clothes that he had gotten in Victoria England and now was back in his tweed coat. He planned on searching for a certain girl but as she ran around the console he spoke to himself, "Elizabeta! I know why that name sounded familiar!" He punched in the coordinates for a place he had been to a long time ago. The Tardis landed with a thud and the Doctor ran out the door. He found himself on a massive and creaky old ship. Still the old ship had a large park in the middle of it and what could be mistaken as a city around it. The Doctor was on a slope looking down.

A boy's voice rang out. "Annellese." The boy had light brown hair in a ponytail and a small flower tucked in it. He had bright green eyes and wore clothes that looked more like antiques than futuristic clothing.

A girl followed him, her eyes were bright purple with dark brown hair and she wore a long posh dress that seemed out of place and a single curl in her stood out of hair. "Coming Daniel." She huffed.

They both only looked about ten years old. It was the 33rd century, during the 29th Century the Earth was threatened by Solar Flares. To escape that the people of the world made ships and the nations flew into the stars. Those nation ships had their own personifications too and those two children, twins at that, were the representations of the people of that ship. The ship was built and home to the people of two nations that always for one reason or another ended up helping each other during crisis. The ship was known as the Austro-Hungary Starship.

Daniel yelled out, "Papa! Mama! Keep up!"

Soon enough Austria and Hungary followed along hand in hand. The Doctor smiled happy for the couple but decided not to interfere for once. The last time he saw them in this era he helped them through a plasma storm but this time he'd didn't see any reason to disrupt a happy family outing.

0000

Austria sat by a river his hands shaking, for once he didn't think the piano would calm his nerves. He'd been silent for so long, he could smell it in the air the smell of death.

"Oh, hello." A red haired young woman sat by him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure I'll ever be alright." Austria told her.

"My husband and the Doctor they'll be able to help." She told him trying to reassure him. Still he stared at the river before him.

"Amy..." The Doctor's weary. His coat was off and his sleeves rolled off. He sat down by Austria and simply told her, "Go back to the Tardis and you and Rory go to your room. Please don't come out of it until I get you."

"Doctor?" She spoke but was stopped.

"Please Pond."

Amy didn't have the will to argue with him at the moment as he seemed so defeated.

"Is he...?" Austria asked the moment Amy was gone.

"Holy Rome is dead or mostly dead." The timelord tried to explain. "I might be able to do something with the help of the Tardis."

"Do it."

"Let me explain Roderich." His tone was definite. "You're living concept, ideas, creatures of the abstract and the Holy Roman Empire has fallen and he would fall too but if I take him to the right place and time and give him a good dose of artron energy from Tardis core I might be able to restart things for him."

"You can save him? Then please do it."

"If I do this Roderich there will be consequences. He's already close to death but if I do this he might be gone forever. His memories will be suppressed, deep into his mind. He might never remember he was Holy Rome he'd become the Confederation of Rhine and then become something else like any country as it changes but he will not be Holy Rome anymore. You might never be able to tell him, you'd never be able to tell him if he find out it might be too much for him. If I do this you'd have to keep this secret from him for possibly forever. You'd have to see him and never let him know."

"He's my little brother and if he's alive I will cope."

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll make sure that bloke with the white hair... Prussian... what's his name... Gilbert. I'll make sure Gilbert finds him. He's Germanic and he'll feel a connection to him and despite everything he'll take care of him."

"Oh, _him_ raising a child much less Holy Rome terrifies me. But he'll live."

"You won't be able to see him for a while." The Doctor got up not looking back. " Let the memories settle and let him forget. I can't promise anything but maybe the right stimuli and the right emotion might let him remember something of his past but don't try to find it. It might be too dangerous."

That was Austria's secret, one he kept for centuries and it hurt him every time he saw Italy cry for his first love, it hurt him every time he saw Hungary weep for the child she helped raise that was lost, it hurt him to look at Germany and know his real name. Still Austria dealt with it knowing that his little brother was alive.

Austria might be stoic to the point that he seems emotionless but he did care about his family. In the end he would never admit but his family would always bring him more joy than even his music.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, that's it my grand finally for this story. I hoped all my readers here liked it. So yeah because of Austria and the Doctor Holy Rome ended up as Germany. I like the idea of Austria being big on family and him and Hungary being a mom and dad. So tell me what you guys think and what you like in a review if you please. It was fun to write and i hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
